Forever Loved
by Ragdoll-Ranny
Summary: This shows the life the Cullen's are living 5 years after Bella's transformation, from Bella's POV. It shows her bonding with most of the Twilight Characters. "Remember, you are forever loved!"
1. Forever Loved

**Disclaimer****: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and these are NOT my characters.**

**About: This is a story based on Bella's perspective a few years after her transformation. Whilst this chapter is mainly informing readers of information needed for the story to flow, I promise things do pick up in later chapters.**

**I used this Chapter to show the bond between Alice and Bella and also to show how Renesmee is developing well.**

**Enjoy and please R & R :D**

**Forever Loved**

"Alice…Alice….it's _owwww_…Alice, its fine…leave it!" I sighed. As if I wasn't nervous enough. I pulled the brush from my hair and stood up from the chair. I checked my reflection in Alice's floor length mirror in her walk in dresser.

My cheeks had been powdered with a pink blush to give a more 'living' look, and my hair had been straightened to extreme perfection. "I preferred it natural," I muttered, glaring at Alice's reflection.

I turned and marched out of Alice's dresser, and headed for the landing, but she grabbed me by the wrist.

"Stop _complaining _Bella. Change is good. Change is deceiving," she winked. I sighed and gave in. "I know," I whispered. "I just wish it wasn't this difficult…anyway, what's the chances that were going to meet anyone we know?" I said louder, testing my psychic sister's abilities.

Alice, who had released me from her grip, started tidying up her 'beauty salon'.

"Alice, come on…what is it? What's the possibility that…oh…my…god. You've seen us meeting somebody, and you're still taking me out. I can't believe…are you _insane?_" I yelled. Alice merely raised one small, delicate eyebrow.

"Are you finished?" she said, smiling. I growled quietly.

"Urgh. Edward warned me you'd take the news this way. Relax Bella…calm…breathe."

I still glared at her, glaring showed I was still annoyed, but her melodic voice entranced me slightly. If I wasn't so annoyed, I would have found the similarities between Alice and Jasper quite fascinating.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled dramatically.

"Better?" Alice whispered. I nodded. I wasn't relaxed _quite_ enough. I wasn't sure if I could hold back another growl.

Alice grinned. "I showed Edward the vision and he agreed that the chances are slim of us meeting _him._ He keeps changing his mind of shopping in Seattle. And, even if we did meet him, nothing bad will happen."

Ah, so it was a male. That split my chances of guessing who it was directly in half.

"But, who is it?" I questioned curiously.

"Ah, Edward also said that I am NOT allowed to tell you, as you will spend the day looking out for them. If it happens, it happens," she said, grinning more. I growled to myself. My plan was foiled before I could even put it to use.

"Now shoo…" she sung. "I need to pack, and you need to change."

I glanced down at my outfit, distracted. "Huh…what's wrong…?"

"It's all set out in your room. Quick, we don't have long." And with that, Alice shoved me from her room and closed the door behind me. I looked down at my watch. It was 5:30, who would be up at this time, and what shops did Alice know that were open now?

I sighed and crossed the landing. I pushed open the door that led to mine and Edwards's room. The yellow walls created a golden haven from the white house. Not that I disliked the Cullen's house. I loved our home, but I still carried love for sun and heat even though I was now restricted by quite noticeable 'glittering'.

I caught sight of myself in my mirror. What was wrong with my plain black jeans and my white vest? I thought looked quite casual, especially how my golden pendant added some flair to my outfit.

I picked up the set of delicate bells which hung off the thin gold chain hanging around my neck. There were 3 different sized bells, which when shook, played the most beautiful music ever. Edward had given me the necklace about 4 months ago to celebrate our 5th Wedding Anniversary.

He explained he saw it in an antiques shop and it reminded him of my affectionate nickname 'Bells'. He expressed it was from an antique shop…no matter how much wealth I know had to my name, I was still only accepting small thoughtful presents, rather than flashy ones.

Edward had also whispered in my ear as he fastened the necklace round my neck, "Like you, they are very beautiful and they make a sound that could bring peace to the harshest war."

I had smiled and wondered in awe at his poetic use of words – he was the enchanting one, not me.

I'd also seen another similarity. The 3 bells represented my family. Edward, myself and Renesmee. Alone, they can be beautiful and people will still love them, but when they are together, their bonds are so strong, that their song sounds like they were made for each other.

And that it what I believed.

Edward had kissed me passionately after I told him my views and then we had proved just how perfect and made for each other we were.

I was broke from my trance when somebody knocked sharply on my door. I only had to guess once to see who it was. "Bella, I know your not getting ready in there. If you don't get a move on, I'm going to come in there and dress you myself," Alice threatened. I let the chain fall from my hand and closed my eyes as I listened to the soft jingle.

There was another sharp knock. I opened my eyes ad glared at the door. Walking over to my closet, I grumbled "Ok, _ok._"

"Good," Alice chirped, and I listened as she walked away from the door. As I looked around my room I caught sight of a piece of paper lying on my bed. I rushed over and unfolded it. Instantly _his_ scent washed over to me and I inhaled deeply.

'**Remember, you are forever loved.'** it read.

I missed him so much. I snapped out of my depression, wanting so badly to cry.

I looked at the clothes Alice had hung up. "Well, there not _too_ bad," I whispered.

A few weeks after the Volturi incident, the Cullen's lifestyles started to fall back into place. I decided that I should talk to Alice. I told her I didn't wish to be her new Barbie doll for the rest of eternity, and that if she really insisted on dressing me, then I should be able to have some allowances and veto on any clothes I wish. I wanted to feel comfortable.

Usually, Alice chose quite nice clothes, and it seemed we had found an equal balance. The clothes were usually quite fancy and modern, and VERY highly priced, but they were still…me. I could walk around in them without feeling like a catwalk model…

…I say _usually._ Sometimes things often got out of hand for Alice, and I'd have to put my foot down when the glitzy dresses appeared for a quick visit to the shops.

I stared up at the clothes. Tight fitting stonewashed, dark navy denim jeans. They were fine, plus the dark green oriental styled silk scarf intended to be tied around the waist was very cute. There was a plain black cotton vest hung up aswell. That was acceptable enough. I was already in a vest, and didn't have any dislike of them. However, when I saw the dark green cardigan hung over it I was a little disgruntled. It was very pretty and looked hand knitted. The fabric was very thick but still made you look feminine rather than a bag of potatoes. It looked very warm. And that was what put me off.

"It must be cold," I whispered, shrugging into the jeans. I pulled on the vest and then the cardigan. It was very soft; however…I didn't feel any warmer. Being a vampire prevented me from being cold or uncomfortable from the weather. I could tell the difference in temperatures but I didn't feel the need to wrap up. This was all just a ploy to make the people of Forks believe that I was affected by the temperature.

I dug out a pair of plan black baseball shoes and headed towards the door. I grabbed the tote bag handing precariously of my dresser, almost as if somebody had placed it there on purpose.

"Alice," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Sure enough, inside was my phone, my purse, stuffed full of dollars and other 'essential items'. I tutted as I swung the bag onto my shoulder.

I place my hand on the door handle, but before I opened it, I took a huge breath. The room still smelt strongly of Edward and I inhaled deeply, filling up my lungs with his scent. He had left all of 4 hours ago and I was already falling apart.

I left the room, closing the door behind me, not wanting any of the scent to escape or be tainted by other smells. I ran down the stairs and spotted Alice sitting on the couch brushing Renesmee's long hair. I twirled dramatically in front of Alice.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Alice eyed me sceptically, and then a magnificent smile broke out on her beautiful face. "Better than I imagined actually," she said, standing up.

She walked over suspiciously, something hidden behind her back, and then she suddenly leaped. I turned to run but she landed on my back and placed something over my hair. I rushed to the fireplace mirror to see what she'd done to my hair. A dark, pine green band was nestled lightly in my hair. It looked nice…until I saw my deadly straight hair. It was nice…but it wasn't me. I didn't need to change this much. Something would have to be done about it.

I caught sight of my eyes in my reflection and touched my cheek. I began to worry about previous thoughts. They turned golden around 19 months after I had changed, but now I worried again due to the fact that we might come in contact with somebody we knew. They obviously weren't the same as before, the same colour as the ones that now peered up at me from the face of my daughter. Renesmee stared intently at my face, curling one of her auburn ringlets around her finger absentmindedly. She looked worried too.

Her hair reminded me of Charlie which didn't help. I knew Charlie could tell there was a difference in my eyes, the day I walked in without contacts for the first time ever; he stared at me for ages. Edward had told me he was persuading himself with a viable reason for the change. '_Need to know'_, right?

Within the past 5 years, we Cullen's had to leave Forks to re-start life again. We hadn't moved far, only to the state of North Dakota. It wasn't too far away if Charlie needed us, but far enough that we wouldn't cause suspicion by seeing anybody we knew. Our story had to change due to my addition.

Carlisle and Esme were still the adoptive parents. Jasper and Rosalie, still twins. However, Emmett was Rosalie's newlywed husband and were often travelling the United States. Alice and I claimed to be sisters, with me being older by a few years. Edward and Renesmee were Uncle and niece. We used this idea from Edwards quick explanation when we fist told Charlie. I disliked this idea. I wanted to tell everyone she was my daughter, that this beauty was mine, but I knew what was best, and I grudgingly kept my mouth shut.

I kept telling myself that we wouldn't be staying here long. Carlisle thought it best that only a short stay would be best, firstly, this would be good practise for me, but in a few decades, many people we had to hide from would have moved or past on to the afterlife. Something I knew but didn't want to think.

So for now, the people of North Dakota believed that we were all University students, obviously ranging in our years, hence why they never saw us a lot. Also, for the past 3 years we started a rumour of taking long holidays in the summer, as even though the winters were very harsh, dark and cold, the summers brought the opposite. Hot, burning suns and very clear skies. We had to stay low.

I finally realised what it was like to live up to mythical vampires. Hiding all day in a house…I relished in any chance we got to visit the outside of our house, and these were one of those days.

Another positive of moving away was the chance to; well…just get to know myself. I and Edward could roam the forest in peace, flexing my muscles and just generally being…together.

I sighed at the irony. We were always together, except for now. He, Emmett and Jasper had gone off hunting for the weekend, letting Alice claim me for a 'quick' shopping trip, and a visit to Charlie's. I might have changed physically, but I still disliked shopping.

Renesmee stood up and hugged me round my waist. In the past 5 years, Renesmee had grown a lot. She was claiming to be a 14 year old teenager, not that's he knew many people in which she had to lie about her age. My beautiful 6 year old daughter only looked 14, but had the mental capacity of a mature adult. Her growth was noticeably slowing, but she was still too noticeable to outsiders. She too was hidden away from the rest of the world.

She stood now at an elegant height of 4ft 11 inches. She was going to outgrow Alice soon, something which recently resulted in many jokes in Alice's direction. Renesmee had begun to grow into a woman rather than a chilled. She had begun to develop a waist and she was becoming beautiful. I could see she would always remain perfect. She too _dazzling_ to the extremes. Nobody could ignore her when she was able to walk freely.

She too was thick white tights and a long sleeved green dress. I sighed.

"Really Alice, what is with all this green?" I gestured at myself and Renesmee, and then spotting Alice's shoes, bag and bracelets, pointed towards her.

She giggled. "Were going to Forks…what other colour would me more suitable?"

I laughed as well, remembering fuzzy human memories where I thought Forks was '_too green'._

Renesmee started laughing as well and I looked down to see her beautiful smile. I sighed when I saw her eyes. I looked back to Alice pleadingly. My worries had come back.

"Alice…are you sure that…if we did meet someone, my eyes won't be…a giveaway that possibly something has happened?"

Alice smiled and hugged me, pulling me in close. "Bella," she whispered. "It will be fine." She pulled away. "That's why I asked you knot to hunt yesterday. You're eyes have darkened enough, that they _DO_ look like your originals." She gestured to Renesmee.

I wasn't convinced. "But I can tell the difference, especially when were together. I should get the contacts." I turned to walk up the stairs, but Alice had already blocked my way.

"_You're_ not human. Of course you can tell the difference. Humans won't be able to tell the difference….relax."

She stared at me, her eyes trying to probe some emotion. I sighed and nodded. I guess it would be alright.

I started stroking Renesmee's hair. "Hey! Why does Nessie get to keep her curls?" I accused.

Alice chuckled. "Nessie changes _enough_ without my help," she said, patting Renesmee's arm.

"Yeah, I guess…" I murmured.

Alice shot to the door and opened it. A cold wind swept round the room blowing my hair. Renesmee shivered beside me.

"Momma, I'm cold," she whispered. Alice shut the door and rummaged in her oversized bag. She pulled out a soft black coat, a scarf and a pair of gloves – green of course. I giggled as she handed me the scarf and gloves. I wrapped the scarf gently round Renesmee's neck, as Alice put the gloves on. We helped Renesmee into the coat, and then we were ready.

Renesmee nodded as I looked her, concerned. "It's hard to remember somebody so perfect still has human needs." Alice said.

And with that, we walked out into the cold and rushed to climb into my Ferrari.


	2. Roaming Free

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, and unfortunately these are not my characters.**

**About: This shows the bond between Rosalie in this chapter. I like the idea of slowly introducing characters. I decided to keep the bond strong with Bella and Rosalie, because if Rosalie went back to hating Bella, what could Bella do to make her like her?**

**Roaming Free**

I slid into my Ferrari, and waited as Alice and Renesmee climbed in. Neither of them put on their seatbelt, my driving was just as perfect as the rest of the Cullen's, thank you very much. Alice, obviously drove just as fast as I did, she taught me just how _fast_ she preferred, weaving through the streets of Volterra.

Renesmee on the other hand, was so used to our driving and trusted us so much she didn't worry about the fact that we all drove around 3x the speed limit.

We'd pulled out of our drive and onto the main road. The area was quiet, with only a few cars driving past. These would all be businessmen and people getting to work. I aimed my foot over the gas pedal.

"So…Alice, do you see us being stopped by any cops tonight?" I said smiling. She grinned back and put her hands to her head. She closed her eyes and began to hum.

"I'm looking. I see….a smooth ride," she said laughing. Her eyes snapped open and she grinned.

"Good," I said and slammed my floor to the gas.

The car shot off until I was driving at extreme speed of 110 miles an hour. This was one of the times I truly appreciated my 'after' car. It was fast and handled so well I could have driven with my eyes shut, but I could never bring myself to do that when Renesmee was in the car with us. I turned around in my seat to look at her now. She was sat in the back seat giggling to herself. Alice turned as well, so I could return back to driving.

"What are you laughing at Renesmee?" Alice questioned. I saw in my peripheral vision, Renesmee stand up out of her seat and place her hand on Alice's cheek. "Oh!" Alice squeaked.

"What? What did she show you?" I asked, curiously. Alice turned to face me and smiled.

"She was showing me your face about 10 seconds ago, and she was laughing because she likes seeing you happy. Ever since Edward left last night she has been worried, as you have been all sad and down. Actually…I've been a little concerned about you as well," she said softly.

I stuck my tongue out to show I was in a happier mood and then smiled at Renesmee. "It's ok love, I'm just missing your Dad. But were going to have some fun now aren't we?"

Renesmee grinned back and nodded enthusiastically.

I turned back in my seat and continued driving. If, driving at speed limit, this journey would take about 22 hours, something many people would see as a _long_ journey. Driving at my speed however, and ignoring all stop signs and traffic lights, I would get to Forks in about 6 hours, and _that_ was only because the car restricted my getting any faster.

I pushed further down on the gas, watching the speedometer strain up to 135. For one of the best cars going, it was still pretty slow. I drove between all other cars, laughing at the sound of distant horn blares. We drove for a good 2 hours straight, but then Renesmee's human instincts began to take over. Her stomach rumbled slightly, and I looked at Alice. She nodded, understanding my mute question and I slowed down as we planned to stop in the town of Deer Lodge.

There were signs nearby for a tourist attraction. "The Deer Lodge National Forest," I whispered as we parked the car behind some houses. We only planned to stay for a little while, and since I would only be watching the hunt due to keeping my eyes in their deceiving state, I could be back to the car within seconds in case anything happened.

I climbed out of the car, and opened the door for Nessie. She slid elegantly from the seat, and then stood by my side.

The area was dark, it was only 8:00, and the dark winter clouds cast eerie shadows against the buildings. It would have been eerie anyway…if I wasn't one of the 'monsters' people associated with the dark.

We walked around the National Park Wall. It wasn't open yet, so we would be free to hunt. Alice jumped lightly over the wall and landed with a quiet '_thud'_ on the other side.

"The coast is clear," she hissed through the dark. Renesmee jumped next, the wall wasn't too high for her so that she needed assistance. I heard her land on the other side, a little louder than Alice.

I was about to jump when suddenly I heard a noise. I froze dead, pushing back into the wall, hiding myself within the shadows. I held my breath, in case it was human, and began taking smaller breaths ever few seconds or so, so I could sense for any new smell and know what I was facing.

A shadow was thrown against one of the log houses. The 'thing' walked towards me slowly, hidden from my sight from now.

"Momma, why haven't you jumped?" I heard Renesmee ask. I gritted my teeth, trying not to make too much noise.

"I've just heard something. I'm just checking it out. Alice, can you see anything?"

I heard another light thud, and looked up. Alice was perched on top of the wall, teeth bared. "Give me a few seconds," she whispered.

I watched her close her eyes, this time being serious, and I directed my attention back to the shadow. I could hear light footsteps now. I stared at the shadow. It was getting smaller, which meant that, whoever, or whatever this thing was, was getting closer.

I crouched against the wall, getting ready to attack when…

… "Oh my goodness. Why did she…well that ruins everything," Alice grumbled.

I looked up. "What Alice?"

She hopped down and stood beside me. "No reason to panic. Somebody just couldn't stand being surrounded by boys all day," she muttered. I stood straight. There was only one person who I could relate to that situation.

"Rosalie!" I breathed just as she walked into view.

She looked beautiful, as always and I cursed at myself for calling her a 'thing'. If I could blush, I'd be on fire by now. Her hair was windswept, she'd obviously run all the way here, but she still looked gorgeous. Her denim skirt and soft pink blouse made her skin shine and her hair was just as silky and golden.

She walked over, her hands held up slightly. Alice still looked terrifying, teeth bared, hair ruffled, and for a brief second she reminded me of a cat.

"Alice, calm it. It's Rosalie," I whispered. I looked back up to Rosalie who was getting nearer. I smiled briefly to show we'd acknowledged her.

"Alice…what are you doing?" I was confused at her protective stance.

"Got bored did you?" Alice called.

Rosalie merely smiled.

"Hi, Rose," I waved. She nodded and then lightly ran over to us.

"Hello Bella. How are you?...Alice." she added.

Alice growled and jumped back over the wall. I heard her land and then talk to Renesmee.

"We'll meet you in a bit, Bella," Alice called pleasantly. "Were going hunting, _YOU_ can't have anything."

I laughed. "Ok. I'll behave."

"You better," I heard her mumble and then I heard quick steps into the distance.

I turned to face Rosalie. "What did you do to upset her?" I asked sceptically.

She raised one eyebrow. "I haven't done anything. I think Alice believes I have turned up just so I can ruin your little weekend. I've actually turned up because boys can be so immature."

I laughed, wondering what Edward could be up to.

Rosalie had gone hunting with the boys as she had put it off for too long. In the summer of North Dakota, we can hunt to our hearts content as that's all we can really do. But in the winter when we can come out of hiding, and have to get on with everyday life activities, we barely have time to hunt.

She had left with the boys only to quench her thirst, but I think the lads had wanted a proper 'brotherly' weekend. Seems Rosalie wasn't really wanted anywhere.

"So, you're not allowed to hunt then? That must be so difficult when you see us drinking to our hearts desire, filling up with that warm, luscious blood," she whispered.

I cringed and tried to block her out. "You know, it would be easier if you didn't remind me." I said. Rosalie smiled and she walked closer. She sighed gently and put her arm around my waist.

"You know I was only playing. I know you must be worried."

I nodded and gulped.

Our friendship had retained over the years and I felt I was finally accepted by _everyone_ in the family, but still, Rosalie could be a little daunting when she wanted to be.

I caught sight of her eyes. They were still dark.

"So did you not hunt when you were out?" I questioned?

She shook her head lightly. "No, the lads thought it would be fun to fight and be…well…boys. I felt a little excluded. Even Jaspers attempts to make me feel involved didn't help. I told Emmett I was going to find you at ran all the way here."

She rested her head on my shoulder. I softly stroked her hair. Even to me, who was now seen as someone of 'perfection' I still envied Rosalie's flowing, golden hair.

I took a deep breath.

"Come on then." I said.

She lifted her head and looked at me curiously.

"You need to hunt…and I need to be within a good few miles of Renesmee." I whispered grinning.

"Ah, yes," she sighed. She still looked rather down.

I leapt up onto the brick wall.

"Come on Rose. I promise you won't feel left out here. Just let you hair down and have a proper 'girly' weekend. And trust me, Alice doesn't want you gone. She just has to re-arrange some plans."

Rosalie smiled and she jumped right over the wall. I hopped down after her.

We picked up the scent of Alice and Renesmee easily. We raced through the tree's allowing the wind to blow through our hair. When I felt a few drops of rain on my face I stopped suddenly.

Rosalie ran back after she shot past.

"What was that for?" she hissed.

"It's raining." I began.

Rosalie looked at me sceptically, and raised one eyebrow. "And…? That suddenly prevents you from running because?"

I sighed. "No…my hair. If I run in the rain, it will curl it back. I hate it like this," I grumbled.

Rosalie looked at me for a few second. "I do admit, it's not really you."

"Finally!" I yelled. "Alice thinks it will make me look older. It just looks like I've gotten into a new fashion statement."

Rosalie giggled. "You better hope it rains harder than this. If I know Alice, which I think I do, she'd have straightened it so it won't move ever again."

"Let's get praying then," I laughed and set off running once more.

When we finally found Alice and Renesmee they had taken down two moose from a small heard. I stood back, not wanting the smell of blood craze me enough. I could handle watching, but I'm not sure how well I would manage when all my senses were engulfed. Rosalie looked at the moose earnestly, but she stood straight and pre-occupied herself by looking at the trees.

"Go on Rose. I'll be fine. You need to drink, and one of these two," I gestured to my daughter and my sister, "will be finished shortly. Don't let me hold you back."

She hugged me tightly for one brief second then shot off. I heard a heavy thud a few seconds later as another moose was caught.

I lounged near a tree just for something to do, and watched as the sky began to brighten. It had a wonderful pinkish glow at the moment that made even the darkest rain clouds shine. We would have to be on our way soon when the park opened.

Renesmee finished first, and skipped over to where I sat. "Are you ok, Momma? Why are you not drinking?"

I laughed and pulled her down into my lap. "Were visiting Grandpa Charlie later. We don't want him being scared by the colour of my eyes."

Renesmee nodded, she understood everything. I pulled her into a big hug, letting my hair fall over her head as I rested my cheek on her hair.

Suddenly the rain got much harder.

And I got a brilliant idea.

"Do you want to go for a run, Nessie?"

She lifted her head and nodded enthusiastically. She placed her hand on my neck.

"Oh, you think you can beat me this time eh?" I challenged as she showed me visions of her running past me, looking very smug.

"I don't think, I know," she sung. She flashed her gorgeous teeth at me.

I looked up to Alice. She was on her second kill.

"Alice, me and Renesmee are going for a run. We'll meet you back at the car, ok?"

Alice nodded, too distracted by the hot, fresh blood. I pulled my eyes away and stared into the surrounding trees.

"Right. First one to the wall we came over is the winner. No cheating!" I said. Renesmee simply raised one eyebrow.

"One," I growled.

"Two," Renesmee chanted.

"THREE!" we both yelled and we shot off.

I stuck mainly to the open paths. The rain was heavier there. I ran slowly to begin with, letting Renesmee have a head start, and also to let the rain soak my hair. I swung round trees and ran purposefully into the wind. I laughed as I felt the weight of my hair cur around my neck.

Though the sky was still dark, I could tell that it was becoming day. There were more cars in the distant and I could hear people talking. The park was opening.

I ran back into the trees and picked up Renesmee's scent. Thinking more about her safety, I ran flat out, the wind whipping at my clothes and giving me a rush. I burst through the final trees and saw Renesmee just running the last stretch of open land. I growled and started running again.

She looked over her shoulder and I saw the effort she took to run faster. I was catching up, and soon I could hear the breath pushing out from her body. We were getting closer to the wall, and I was beginning to overtake.

She reached the wall half a second before I did.

**Thanks a lot to Rainbow Paint who gave me brilliant advice and reviews on my story.**

**So as advised, I would like to open a 'job' if you wish, to ask for any hopeful Beta's to come forward for this story.**

**Thank you to all who have already reviewed, and please enjoy upcoming chapters. You never know, there may be a chapter dedicated to your favourite character.**

**Much love,**

**RagdollRanny**


	3. The Passing of Age

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, and unfortunately these are not my characters.**

**About: This chapter is quite a saddening chapter and really puts things into perspective for you. If you have recently lost a close member of your life than I wouldn't advise reading this chapter. But I had to write it to show how time had moved on, and what some of Bella's problems are now.**

**It's not all negative though. Bella will have to suffer another birthday, and there is still a lot of bonding between the vampires as well as Charlie. Please R & R.**

**Enjoy :D**

**The Passing of Age**

Renesmee halted just before she hit the wall and placed one hand against the brick. She turned her head to look at me as I too stopped just before the wall.

"I win," she whispered, smiling hugely.

I grinned back and tousled her hair.

"I guess you did, your getting faster you know?" I stated. Humouring Renesmee seemed easier than telling her I wasn't really trying, that I was, in fact, hurling around trees so my hair would 'unwind'.

I watched as she rested against the wall, panting slightly. Her heart was hammering crazily in her chest, and if I hadn't known better, I would have thought something was wrong. But as I knew more than the average 'person', I knew that within a few seconds, her breathing would slow and her heartbeat would return to normal.

Not far off, I heard a sound. It was metal and rusty, and screeched very loud even to human ears. The park gates were opening, and I could hear the rumble of feet making their way into the park.

I tried to listen for Alice and Rosalie, but there was nothing. It was still raining, so my sense of smell was vaguely affected. Everything smelt….well, wet. I finally decided to act when I heard a foreign heart beat. It was slow, wet…human. I grabbed Renesmee and hurled ourselves back over the wall. Keeping hold of my daughter I ran to where we hid the car. I grabbed the keys from my pocket, swung open my door, jumped in and…

…"Hi Bella, what took you so long?"

I spun in my seat. There was Alice, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What? What do you mean, what too me so long?" I hissed.

"Well, we'd finished hunting and realised that the park was beginning to open, so we came to wait for you in the car," whispered Rosalie over my shoulder.

"Ach!" I yelped, being taken by shock.

Rosalie too, started to giggle.

"God, you're on edge Bella. What's the matter?" Alice whispered.

I took a much welcomed deep breathe and exhaled loudly.

"Oh nothing, I was just waiting in the park, thinking you were still hunting, and then ran from human interference to save my daughter's life, when you two were actually taking a break here!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're so paranoid Bella. Nothing was or is going to happen. Nessie was quite safe, or I would have seen something. If you haven't calmed down by the time we make it to Forks then I'm leaving you behind at your father's when we go shopping."

I laughed. "Oh…what torture." I sighed sarcastically.

"Without Renesmee of course," Alice added.

I quickly gave in.

I turned the key in the ignition and set off again. The roads were much busier, so our journey was slower. I still managed to keep it up at about 90 miles an hour, weaving in between other cars. Of course I got the odd aggravated horn honk, but I just laughed at how they would react if I stepped out the car and showed them who they were messing with…especially when there was another 2 and a half vampires still in the car.

Our only stop was at Spokane when we had to refill the engine but from then on it was all the way to Forks.

On the journey, Alice suddenly turned in her seat. "Can I ask,_ WHAT_ have you done to your hair? It was perfect and now…"

"It's still perfect," Rosalie growled.

Alice huffed and turned back in her seat, folding her arms. I smiled. "I like it this way Alice. Straight just doesn't seem to work for me. Anyway, were trying to convince people that I have aged, not that my sister-in-law thinks I need a change of fashion sense."

"You DO need a change in your fashion sense. Someone seriously dropped you on your head when you were a baby," she growled. I laughed; I wouldn't put that past René.

"Leave her alone Alice, Bella looks perfectly fine," sighed Rosalie.

I smiled as we past Washington, we were nearly there. I was excited to see Charlie again, and knew he would be pleased as well. I also knew he had accepted that I was still Bella, no matter what I looked like now. But I still fretted. It was always a tense greeting and slightly awkward, but then things usually got back to how it used to be, and we'd be chatting in the front room. Edward always said it was because Charlie was going over his own explanation, and that he was beginning to believe it more and more. I do admit the awkwardness was becoming more bearable. I sighed as I thought of Edward.

I slowed my speed to just over the average limit when we passed Port Angeles. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, and even though my car was flashy, I'm sure everybody would notice when it came swinging round the corner at 70mph. I could see Forks in the distance, and I gently pressed a little bit harder on the gas.

Soon we were in Forks, and I turned to see Renesmee looking earnestly out the window. Alice and Rosalie were watching my face intently and I smiled back to show them how I was feeling. Alice grinned back and Rosalie patted the back of my hair.

"Oh, it's good to be back," I sighed.

Alice chuckled. "Back to the birthplace of your little love story."

"It's not changed much since I was last here," said Rosalie. She hadn't visited for a few years, she had no reason too.

"Yeah, it's still green," I laughed.

Renesmee was now pressed up against the window. "Are you excited love?" I asked.

She turned and smiled. "Yes, I can't wait to see Grandpa!" she sung.

As we turned onto my old street she squealed and bounced around in her seat. I knew the feeling. We were home.

Charlie was waiting as we turned up. The curtains twitched and suddenly he was swiftly walking out the house. He didn't run, time had taken its toll in the past years. He was still quite healthy, but the grey in his hair now took up quite a bit more of the colour than I remembered. He struggled on his knee slightly, which prevented him from running. I gasped as I saw my father age in front of my very eyes.

Renesmee was out of the car as soon as I had parked. She rushed up into his arms, and I was shocked how Charlie managed to swing her round once in a tight bear hug. He nestled his face into her hair and then kissed her on her cheek. He looked up to look at me. I swung open my door and walked up to him.

"Hi Bells," he choked. I grinned back at him, and he pulled me into a hug. I hoped the heat from the cars heating would have warmed my clothes up, in preparation for the hug. If it hadn't he didn't complain.

"Hi Dad. How are you?" I asked.

"Fine, fine, come on, inside, you all must be freezing," he exclaimed ushering us into the house. Alice and Rosalie had joined us and we all entered the small house. I heard Alice snigger at the irony.

The house was warm; I could smell the fire coming from the fireplace. Keeping up to human etiquette I took off my cardigan, and removed Renesmee's coat.

"Aww, now Nessie. Don't you look pretty," Charlie cooed. "Man, you get bigger every time I see you." He glanced up at me. "How old is she claiming to be then," he grunted.

I answered shortly, knowing that he didn't want to know every detail.

"Fourteen, at the moment," I said.

"_At the moment_," he muttered.

We moved into his front room. It looked exactly as last time I saw it, and even then it had looked exactly as the day I came to live in Forks. I sighed, and Alice patted my shoulder. "Don't get all nostalgic now," she whispered. I smiled meekly back. Perching on the edge of Charlie couch, I turned to look at Charlie still stood up, by the fireplace. He was hiding something behind his back. I could smell paper, and some other scent, but I couldn't place it.

"What _are _you hiding Dad?" I giggled. "You look so guilty."

Charlie sighed and came to sit beside me. I could hear his heart, very slow and steady, wet and delicious, yet it didn't appeal to me. I learnt the hard way, thanks to Jacob, that I cared more for my father's well being then my need for blood, and with that in mind, I could stand being close to him.

Charlie produced a large, brown paper packet from behind his back.

"Ta-da…Happy Birthday for tomorrow," he cried. I looked back, shocked.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday," he questioned. I shook my head still staring at the packet.

"No, no…it's just that…that…well…"

"It's just that Bella here, is rather upset about getting another year closer to becoming 25. She'd rather stay this side of 25 then on the other side," said Alice. I turned to look at her and she winked.

In all honestly, I had forgotten my birthday. I knew it was sometime around now, but more important things such as visiting my dad, and knowing I would have to put up with Alice for the weekend kept me distracted. I sighed and mouthed 'thank you' to her. She continued looking at Charlie but slowly moved her head up and down.

"Well, that's just silly Bells," Charlie said. "Some of the best years are ahead of you, some which can only be obtained with age. Anyway, poor Rosalie here has just turned 25, don't put her down," he said, patting Rosalie's knee.

I laughed. He was _way_ off on Rosalie's age, a couple of decades or so off. Rosalie caught my smile and understood the meaning. She had Renesmee on her lap, stroking her fingers through Renesmee's hair.

"Yes, you don't want me getting upset when I turn…26, do you?" she questioned, looking hurt.

I tutted and rolled my eyes.

I held my hand out for my present, which Charlie still had hold off, but Alice got their first.

"You're birthday isn't till tomorrow Bella. How could we _possibly _let you open it now? Isn't that right, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded. "She's right Bells."

I growled quietly under my breath.

The rest of the morning past with ease. I learnt that my dad was still fishing with his colleagues at work, and that he was some form of medication for his knee.

"Stupid thing," Charlie had grumbled, stretching his leg out. "You take a little trip at work and then your whole knee just gives in."

I gulped at the thought of what else could 'give in' in the following years.

But I laughed as Charlie talked about the troubles of La Push. Apparently Billy Black was getting a little lonely. His Rebecca had married Paul, and Rachel hardly visited, and now that Jacob was in university, he felt abandoned.

I felt guilty about the Jacob part. Most people believed that Jacob was at University, studying for a degree. Myself, and my family however, NOT being most people knew that Jacob only attended University as a part-time student. The rest of the time was spent hanging around with the Cullen's in his own private bedroom, and was currently out hunting with the lads.

I sighed as 'the lads' reminded me once again of Edward. And it didn't help that my dad seemed to read my mind –another subtle reminder.

"So where is Edward now then?" Charlie asked.

I sighed. We had a different story to use on people we already knew. "Oh, he has some big meeting with Carlisle up in Michigan. He says he's sorry he couldn't make it." Charlie nodded, accepting the lie.

Our story back here in Forks was that Edward had gone and followed Carlisle footsteps and after passing University with full marks, he was now a trainee Doctor. The fact that Edward could be anything he wanted to be didn't make the lie any easier.

I checked the little clock above Charlie's fireplace. It had just gone 1 o'clock. The time had flown. Alice caught my attention.

"_Are you ready to go?"_ she mouthed. I nodded very slowly. This human charade could only be kept up for so long.

Charlie, who was currently cooing at Renesmee turned back to catch my eye.

"You're leaving now aren't you?" he whispered, looking slightly hurt.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry. But we still have to go shopping, remember?"

Charlie nodded. "But we'll come back tomorrow before we go home, and if you need me I won't be far off," I suggested.

I stood up and the others followed. Renesmee ran to hug Charlie, and then I moved to hug him too. I heard him breathe in my scent, and hugged me a little tighter.

As we walked towards the door, Charlie suddenly asked, "So where you girls staying tonight?"

"Oh, we have booked a room in a hotel in Port Angeles. Just so we can continue shopping in the morning and then celebrate Bella's birthday," Rosalie explained.

"And, we'll bring her back for you so you can see how much she appreciates _all_ her presents," Alice added.

"Urgh presents…birthdays…" I grumbled.

Charlie laughed at my strop. "Don't worry Bells. All will be fine. I'll let you start worrying when you get to my age ok?"

I gasped. "I…uh…ok Dad," I whispered. I was never going to get to his age, so I could worry now. Worry for his health and safety when I couldn't worry for my own.

Alice tugged me towards the door, noticing my little trance. "See you later Charlie," she sung, Renesmee and Rosalie saying bye too. I managed to mutter, "Goodbye Dad," as we walked down the garden path.

I sat down in the car and took a deep breath, it wasn't until I realised that Alice was in the driver's seat. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Bella, I can't let you drive when you have gone into shock. Plus I'm bored, I want to drive for a bit," she said smiling.

I sighed and slouched in my chair. Alice shot off along the road, heading back to Port Angeles. "What was going on, anyway?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know really, it just dawned on me that my dad IS getting older, you can see that with his leg, and his hair…I just kinda shocked me. I'm so used to people living forever around me," I said forcing a laugh.

Rosalie leaned foreword in her chair and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Don't worry," she whispered. "It was hard for me, when I knew my parents had died, though they believed that I was already dead. We'll all help you…when the time comes. It will be all right. For now just focus on the positive things. He's still happy and quite healthy."

I nodded and sighed. "Thanks Rose. That means a lot."

The car was silent for a bit, and I watched as the first couple of buildings marked the way for Port Angeles. At the back of my mind I was scanning the faces, hoping I wouldn't see anybody I knew. Alice obviously saw that coming.

"Don't even think about it. I know what you're up to Bella," she whispered.

"But why Port Angeles, it's so close to Forks. The possibility of seeing somebody is very high," I exclaimed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "And so what, I know you want to meet them again, and even if we do, you'll probably never see them ever again as eventually even make-up wont make us look much older. If they suspect anything they will do the same as your dad, or think that you've had work done. Just enjoy the moment and try to be human."

I stared, taking it all in. Of course I wanted to see all my own friends. I wanted to see how they had grown and matured and find out all about their new lives where they would _really_ be working, or _really_ be in University or even starting their own family. I wanted to know they were all safe and happy before I left them once again.

A short stifled sob broke my trance and Alice's glare. I turned in my seat, to see Renesmee sat crying on the back seat. Rosalie had her arm around her, softly whispering to her.

"What's the matter?" I cried.

Rosalie only shook her head and lifted Renesmee from her seat. She passed her onto my lap in the front seat. I stared into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Nessie, darling. What's the matter?" I whispered. Her eyes swum with tears and I gently wiped them away. She snuggled into my neck and placed one hand against my cheek.

I was shocked with what she showed me.

First she ran over the conversation we just had, the discussion of Charlie. The she showed me Charlie's face and I watched as he aged in the vision. His hair whitened, and his face wrinkled. Slowly his eyes shut and then he was still. Even without Renesmee telling me, I knew what it meant.

"I don't want Grandpa to die," she sobbed. I hugged her tighter, and felt my eyes prick. I tried to force the image away, but it was a difficult task.

"Neither do I Nessie, neither do I. But that's what's supposed to happen. I'm sorry."

She lifted her head and looked back into my eyes. She moved her hand down to my neck and showed me another image. Me waking up from my transformation, healthy and strong, never dying. Me immortalised in the body of a goddess. Then Charlie, human and vulnerable.

"I wish I could Nessie, I wish I could. But we can't just make people vampires because we don't want them to die. I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I know Momma, I know," she sighed.

Renesmee wiped her eyes and smiled at me, stroking my cheek slowly.

"We'll be ok, don't you worry. Everything will work out," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

**Hello :D**

**Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. The 4****th**** instalment will be on its way shortly.**

**Also, I hope it didn't upset any one.**

**May I ask again that you please review my stories, as any feedback is good feedback.**

**And as well, I'm still looking for Beta's please, so get in touch if you're considering it.**

**Thanks a lot,**

**RagdollRanny**

**:P**


	4. Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer (I wish I was :D) and these are NOT my characters.**

**About: This chapter doesn't introduce a hugely main character of Twilight, but we do find out who the mystery person Alice saw is. We see more bondings with the Vampire girls, and reveal more of their personality. This chapter basically fills in more of the story.**

**Unexpected Meeting**

Alice continued driving down the road. Through the clouds I could see that the sun had fully risen, but luckily it wasn't bright enough for us to hide indoors. "Dammit!" I thought to myself.

Renesmee had cheered up after our little moment of philosophical thoughts, and was now staring back out the window on my lap. I glanced down at her face and she looked back, flashing a huge smile at me.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday," Alice whined.

I slouched in my chair and crossed my arms. "Well, I had more important things on my mind…all of them revolving around you," I added, glaring at my tiny sister.

She turned, looking shocked. "There is nothing that you should be dwelling on that I have had a part in. This shopping trip is going to be great, nobody is going to notice anything, and you will enjoy it," she said, enhancing the _'nothings'_ and _nobody's'._

"Anyway, your birthday could have been something positive to think about," she said, smiling.

"Whenever have I ever looked foreword to my birthdays? I hate being in the centre of attention and I don't like you lot spending thousands on me for another stinking year, which is supposed to celebrate the passing of time…which in my case isn't."

"Oh calm down Bella," she sighed.

I looked down when I heard a faint jingle. Renesmee had the bells of my necklace clasped in her hands and was shaking them individually. I held back the feeling to cry when she shook the largest bell of all. The most beautiful bell, Edward's bell. And I missed him so much.

I caught sight of myself in the window reflection and was shocked at how depressed my face was. I focused on keeping it looking happy, I shouldn't ruin Alice's day because I was missing Edward. We'd been apart before, but for some reason I needed him more now.

Alice parked in one of the tourist's car parks, in Port Angeles and we all got out. She looked rather annoyed and I wondered if I had already spoilt her day.

Jumping out the car and moving just a little bit quicker than humans pace I shot up behind her and gave her a huge hug.

"Ach!" she cried.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and hugged her closer.

She spun round and hugged me back. "It's ok, I know the feeling, I miss Jasper too," she whispered.

"Oh please, I don't want you two moping around all day," a voice sounded from behind Alice. Rosalie stood with her hands on her hips, her eyebrows creased into a disgusted frown.

I laughed and walked over to where she stood. "You can have a hug if you want?" I asked mockingly.

Rosalie sighed, "No thanks!" she said smiling.

We turned out of the car park onto a small street. I could hear voices in the distance. There didn't seem to be many people, and as we turned onto the main road, I was shocked at the limited number of people. But then I realised it was September. Who would be shopping in this weather?....Vampires, right?

We could have gone anywhere to shop and I only just realised that something was odd about Alice's choice to shop in Port Angeles. She had claimed that there was a new mall that had just been finished and she wanted to check it out, and when she fist told me, I'd accepted it. Shopping anywhere still brought on the same reaction. Run and hide…just run for it.

I wanted to question Alice but thought that it would be best after the shopping trip; I didn't want to dampen her mood any more. She led the way through the streets and the odd tourist, until eventually we turned a corner. Standing miles out from the décor of Port Angeles, was a shiny white mall, built about 4 stories high. There were posters declaring the new opening, and advertisements of quite popular brands. Alice squealed and clapped her hands together, even Rosalie looked impressed. I preferred to go back and sit in the car.

Alice turned to look at me and I tried to make my face seem excited. She scrutinised my face. "Oh come on Bella, it won't be that bad and you'll enjoy yourself," she hissed. She grabbed my wrist in an attempt to drag me to the shops.

I sighed and slouched forward.

Inside the mall there were a lot more people, they were sheltering from the threatening rain. Due to our very reliable weather girl, we knew the rain wouldn't actually hit until 9pm that night. The shops were crowded as people from towns nearby drove to the area to see the sight for themselves. I was shocked at how popular it was.

Alice decided we should start upstairs. The word '_start'_ had me groaning. That meant she would want to do every floor and every shop. I sighed as we too the escalator.

Luckily some of the shops didn't interest Alice at all. They were dedicated to out-door sports and were defiantly not Alice's cup of tea, but she soon found the first store to begin with.

Inside there were loads of clothes full of different colours. Dresses hung off the walls, skirts and fancy tops handing off racks. She flew to the nearest rack and began rifling through.

"And so it begins," I whispered to Rosalie. She laughed and then walked away to view the clothes for herself.

I stood nearby Alice, wondering what I should do, when…

"Oh my god. You have to try this on!"

I turned and saw Alice waving a deep purple dress in my face.

"I….um…what?" I exclaimed.

"I'm giving your wardrobe an update. You WILL try on anything I suggest. Were here for you remember."

"You updated my wardrobe last week Alice, and it's not just me, Jasper and Emmet have left too, this was for all of us," I whispered.

"Yeah, yeah Bella. You just believe that," she giggled.

I began to notice a pattern. Alice would pile herself up with clothes, and then lead us off to the changing rooms, where the majority of what she held would be passed onto me. Then after she had tried her clothes on, she would make me parade in front of her in the clothes she chose, to decide whether or not to buy them. Then, without telling me, she would nip off to the tills to buy what she thought suited me, and then we'd move off to the next shop.

For our speed, we didn't take very long shopping and trying on clothes, and when I finally had free time to check my watch I noticed it was only 3pm. I sighed. This would be a very long day.

As we reached the second floor, Renesmee's stomach rumbled once again. She giggled, when we turned to look.

"I guess she's going to have to eat human style for now," whispered Rosalie. "We don't want to chance her biting somebody if the 'hunger' becomes too much, do we?" she continued.

I nodded, and saw Alice thinking hard.

"What do you suggest?" I asked Alice.

"How about you take Renesmee off for some food, and we'll go shopping. I can focus on myself for a few minutes," Alice whispered, laughing mockingly.

I growled quietly.

"Oh don't worry Bella. If I see anything, I'll be sure to buy it," she added.

"Do I get to shop for myself ever again in my existence?" I said sighing.

Alice laughed. "Yes, today, but only because I'll be shopping for you as well. Anything I buy you will make up for whatever you buy yourself, but don't get too much," she cautioned.

I exhaled deeply. "Oh, why thank you Alice," I murmured.

We arranged a time and a meeting point and then we went off in separate directions. The crowds had thinned as the mall would be closing shortly, so many of the food bars were empty.

"So Nessie," I began, taking her small hand in mine, "What do you want to eat?"

She looked at me, scrunching her face. "None of this stuff," she said looking round at the various fast food chains.

"But honey, there's nothing you can hunt and kill. Love, you're going to have to eat this, just to keep the hunger away. We don't want to take risks."

Renesmee pouted her bottom lip out and clenched her free hand.

"Please Nessie, just this one time."

She turned to look up at my pleading face and agreed. We walked over to the nearest store and I bought the meatiest thing I could find. Renesmee seemed impressed by my choice.

We sat down at a small table in a corner and I rifled through all the bags Alice had handed me.

I pulled out the purple dress Alice had shoved on me. It was knee length and midnight purple. There were no sleeves; the top fashioned to cling to your body. The bottom grew steadily darker in colour, and was built up of many layers. It was quite a simple dress, with a thin tie which clinched your waist in.

"That's really pretty Momma," whispered Renesmee, trying not to cause attention.

I nodded. "I guess it is, kinda. But why would I need fancy dresses like this? It's not as if we get out much in North Dakota."

I turned to look at Renesmee but she merely shrugged. She continued eating her meal.

"Is that any good, hun?"

She grimaced. "It tastes artificial, I'm not sure if it really is whole meat."

I patter her forehead. "It will do for now, you can hunt later."

She grinned and I stared at her food. A couple of years back and I would have probably enjoyed eating what Renesmee had.

Once she had finished, we set off again in search of shops that were more casual. Once inside I decided to really look for clothes. Not in a manic way like Alice, but in a way to make up for all the clothes I would hardly ever wear and to save myself from being left without 'normal' attire.

I quickly found two tops, some jeans, and even a nice casual dress. My favourite buy was a thick black jumper which looked perfect for laying around the Cullen's house. It looked cosy.

I collected a few more simple things and headed back out towards the shop exit.

I was almost there when…

…"Bella?"

I froze dead. I knew that voice. Which was bad, because this voice was human. I scrambled through my brain, hazy, dusty human memories bringing that persons face into context. It was male.

"Bella, is that you?" the voice spoke again. More memories fought through.

The male, his cheery voice brought back mixed emotions. Guilt? Why did I feel guilty?

…and then it hit me.

I turned slowly, well slowly as a human would and looked up at the man. The man who had aged over the period of my five year vacation. At young man stood now before me, rather than the teenage lad who tried so very hard for my attention.

He grinned as I looked him in the eyes.

"Mike!" I cried, trying to sound excited. I was actually having an inner break down. What should I do? Where were Alice and Rosalie? HELP!

He moved forward to hug me and then took a step back.

"Man, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" he said laughing. "I guess some people get all the luck," he added.

"Neither have you Mike, apart from the growth spurt and all that," I said gesturing as to how tall he was. He grinned and stood straighter.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

…

…

…

"So what have you been up too, you and Edward still together?" he asked, looking a little bit too hopeful.

"Yeah, me and Edward are fine, were living in North Dakota at the moment. He's taking some doctorate degree, and I'm just working part-time at the moment. I'm still looking for a job available in my degree."

There, that sounded human enough. I was showing Mike, that me and Edward were still united, and boasted a little to show how proud I was. My lie about what I was up too just made more sense than 'staying in doors all day doing nothing…because I can survive like that,' just didn't seem to fit right.

Mike nodded, looking a little glum. Even when he was 23 he was still hopeful? I just prayed he hadn't spent the past 5 years mourning my marriage.

"So, what are you up too at the moment?" I asked.

He smiled, pleased I seemed interested. "Well, I've just been offered a contract for the modelling business," he said. I stared, looking impressed. This seemed to encourage him to talk more. "Yeah, it's with a really popular company as well, they get loads of shoots."

I smiled, happy that he was living his life well.

"Any special person in your life then?" _'Please God, let there be!"_ I thought.

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, she's from Seattle. I met her there 2 years back. She's an author."

"Oh, that sounds lovely. What does she look like?" I asked, pushing him foreword, anything to stop the story bringing back to me.

"Well, she's about your height, and has long dark hair, she's gorgeous," he crooned.

I laughed quietly. It sounded as if he had based this girl totally on my appearance.

"She sounds very pretty," I said.

He nodded.

It went awkwardly quiet for a few seconds, and Mike started looking at his feet.

"Hey, who's she?" he asked.

I looked to my side, where his attention was focused. There stood Renesmee, hiding behind me and the numerous bags I held.

"Oh…" I whispered.

Dammitt, think of a plan, what's my excuse? My brain worked frantically, until I came up with a decent explanation.

"Oh, she's my cousin. Yeah, she's visiting Charlie with us, as her mom and my mum are staying at my house for my birthday, so she came for a ride." I lied. 'I wish', I thought. I wish my mom _was _at home, waiting for me to celebrate my birthday.

"Well, she's gorgeous, she looks like a lot like you," he said.

"Must be the genes," I murmured.

The conversation seemed to have ended and he stopped and stared at my face. I felt uncomfortable, waiting for the question about the changed appearance, why my eyes were no longer the same, why…

…"Hey, Bella, there you are?"

I looked over my shoulder and sighed in relief. Alice and Rosalie were walking over.

"Oh, hi Mike," Alice said, looking perfectly shocked.

I turned back to Mike, who stood gawking, like the teenage lad I remembered him as.

Rosalie cleared her through gently and he shut his mouth. I held back a laugh.

"Erm, Bella, we have to be going soon, the shops are closing and you'll want an early night before we begin our drive home," she said staring at me.

I nodded.

"Oh, are you going back to North Dakota then?" Mike asked.

I turned to face him. "Yeah, we were only staying for a couple of days, but we have to get back now."

"Man, that must be a long journey," he said sighing.

I nodded. "Very."

Again we stood quiet for a few seconds, until finally Mike broke the silence.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then. Don't forget to visit next time your up," he said, hugging me.

I smiled back, not wanting to promise anything and then walked away, with Renesmee gripping my hand.

"Urgh, that was close," I hissed as we exited out into the main street.

"Calm Bella. He didn't think anything suspicious about you, there's nothing to be worried about," Alice hushed.

"What would you know, your not Edward," I mumbled.

"It doesn't take a mind reader to read facial expressions Bella, I do know what too look for," she growled back.

"Ok, ok…sorry," I sighed, claiming defeat. Today had been stressful enough and with recent events added to the weight I felt ready to drop.

"If you get this grumpy away from Edward, remind me to lock you in a room together for the next week or so when we get back," Rosalie laughed. I smiled…I agreed with that thought.

We reached the car and we all climbed in. Alice took the wheel again, and I slid into the back with Renesmee. Her eyes were drooping as her human emotions took over. The clock in the car said it was nearly 6. Even though it was early, even for the average person, I had to remember that Renesmee had been up since 3 o'clock in the morning, woken by the departure of Jacob and Alice fighting me into her bathroom chair.

She yawned and slumped on my shoulder. I put my arms around her. Alice turned in her seat, her hard set grimace softening at the sight of my beautiful daughter. I caught her attention.

'_I'm sorry,'_ I mouthed.

She nodded and smiled.

"I guess it's off to the hotel then," whispered Alice, as she drove out of the main centre of Port Angeles.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I thought it was more humorous after the previous one.**

**Keep an eye out for the next character to be involved with the story :D**

**Please R & R.**

**RagdollRanny**


	5. Vampire Girls

**Disclaimer: For your information, I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, and these are not my characters.**

**About: Again, this chapter was just a much needed filler. There are no real characters introduced. The next character is in the next chapter, and I'm already looking foreword to writing it as I have a really good idea. This chapter has more bonding between the girls, as some of you have suggested.**

**I also thought I would be best to show some more emotions and feeling from the characters once they are hidden from public view.**

**Also, I'm not blowing my own trumpet here, but I like how this chapter contrasts against 'Vampire Stag Night' from my other story 'Never Ending'. If you've read it I'm sure you'd see the difference of how I see the Cullen boys in comparison with the Cullen girls.**

**Enjoy and please R&R**

**:D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vampire Girls**

Alice sped off, heading towards a hotel situated on the edge of Port Angeles. I remained in the back, my daughter slowly falling asleep on my shoulder.

"Awww," Rosalie crooned, reaching back over her seat to stroke Renesmee's hair.

I smiled, "She's so cute when she sleeps."

Rosalie nodded, smiling back.

Suddenly, Alice stopped the car and turned in her seat. "Were here!" she whispered.

I stared out the window. We were here.

Alice had parked in the hotel car park, hiding the car under the darkest tree, so as to not draw attention to my sparkly Ferrari. I was also shocked at how I didn't realise we'd arrived, but then realised my beautiful daughter had too rightly distracted me.

We got out the car, and I lifted Renesmee into my arms. I began to walk round to the boot to collect some of our bags of clothes, when Alice pulled me back.

Spinning round, being careful not to jostle Renesmee I stared at Alice in the falling night sky.

"What?" I hissed.

She frowned. "You can't go in there carrying Nessie. Somebody of your build could not carry a 14 year old with so much ease. She's going to have to walk in," she hissed back.

I dipped my head, hiding my embarrassment. I could no longer blush, but somehow they still knew when I was embarrassed.

"Woops," I whispered.

Alice nudged me with her elbow and walked off to the car. "Silly Bella," she chuckled.

I cringed, and then bent my head down once again. I gently kissed Renesmee's forehead, then whispered in her ear.

"Nessie, Nessie darling. I'm sorry but you have to wake up," I said. She stirred in my arms, and then her eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry love, it's just, I can't carry you in without suspicion starting. I'll have you in a bed soon though."

Renesmee nodded her head slowly and I stood her up on the floor. Grasping her hand tightly and being prepared, if she was to fall, I headed over to join Rosalie and Alice.

They both smiled when we arrived, looking at Renesmee's sleepy form.

"Shall we get in, before she really does fall over?" Alice asked, nodding her head towards the hotels entrance.

We both nodded and stepped inside.

The lounge was a deep orange colour, with orange shaped lamps dotted around on small tables. The furniture was made of deep red velvet, slightly worn on certain seats. But overall the hotel seemed nice. It smelt of wood, old wood that hold many stories. There was a lit fire nearby which I could hear crackling in the distance, and that too sent of nice, homey smells.

Alice headed over to the counter, where a young blonde girl sat. She looked up at our approach, Alice's heels '_clinking'_ on the stone floor, as she made her way over.

I hung back with Rosalie, trying to look distracted.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the girl, smiling hugely, her pink lips stretching far over her face.

"Yes, hello. We have booked a room for the night, under the name Cullen," Alice replied. I watched as the girl's eyes drifted to me and Rosalie as Alice announce there was more than her with 'we'.

Her eyes widened, and she stared a little too much. I noticed how her eyes drifted the whole length of both mine and Rosalie's bodies, probably taking in the expensive clothing. I fought back a laugh as I remembered I probably looked like that when I first met the Cullens.

Alice cleared her throat when she got no reply, and the girl suddenly came back to the present. She rifled through her notes, blushing a deep crimson.

"That was rude," whispered Rosalie. I looked back, confused.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Well, of course people stare. I'm used to that, but she was almost checking us out!" she whispered.

I tried to fight back a laugh and ended up spluttering. Rosalie joined in too. Even Renesmee woke from her trance to give us a confused look.

"Ok, girls, upstairs," Alice suddenly said. She stood with a key twirling on the edge of her finger. We nodded and collected our bags. As we left the lounge for the stairs I noticed how the girl behind the counter literally leaned over the desk to watch us lead.

"Very rude," I whispered to Rosalie, who turned to look behind us. She giggled again.

We climbed 3 flights of stairs before walking down a beige landing. Towards the end Alice stopped at a door. The brass sign read 'BS13'.

"BS13?" Rosalie asked, as Alice turned the key in the lock.

"Business Suite 13," Alice replied.

Now it was time for us all to look confused.

"What? So I told a few lies to get us a better room. They think were here for a modelling shoot. I thought it would be funny to use our 'looks' to our advantage," Alice confessed.

We entered the room. I was glad to see it wasn't orange. It was actually quite nice. The decorator must have had a thing with pale tones however. The walls were white, with two large glass doors opening out to a large balcony. The furniture was covered in pale duck egg blue fabric and it all looked very modern. It reminded me of a certain house…our house.

"Well, you couldn't have got any closer to back home, could you Alice?" I asked. She was smiling; clearly she didn't expect the room to be this similar either.

"Probably not seeing as though we are room 13 as well," giggled Rosalie. "Could you give out any more hints to the public that were not human?"

I laughed, realising the joke.

Renesmee yawned loudly.

"Oh, poor darling. Come on, we'll get you too bed," I whispered, picking her up in my arms.

Alice nodded towards the door in the far right corner. I rushed over to it and opened the door. Inside was a single bedroom. This room was dark blue and had a small bed in the corner. Its desk side lamp was already on, the cleaner had been in to prepare. I placed Renesmee on the bed, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Do you want you pyjama's love?" I whispered. She shook her head, and her eyes closed again.

I quickly remover her shoes, and her cardigan and then settled her into bed. I pulled the duvet cover up and tucked it around her.

I bent over and kissed her forehead. "Night love," I whispered. She smiled; her eyes remained shut and muttered something incoherent. I smiled, stroking her hair.

When her breathing deepened and I knew she was asleep I slowly lifted her palm to my neck. Her dreams were fuzzy, but I quickly understood the general idea. She envisioned me, smiling surrounded by my family. I breathed deeply to hold back any negative emotion when I saw Edward's smiling face. I presumed she was dreaming about my birthday tomorrow. I began to move her hand, not wanting to interrupt, in case she dreamt of the gift she had bought me. I only froze my position when I saw another face. Jacob's.

The dream consisted of her and him holding hands. This didn't shock me, until I felt the feelings behind this act.

They were mixed emotions, confusion with friends and a feeling of wanting more. I sighed and removed Renesmee's hand.

She was growing up, and now she was beginning to love Jacob. I didn't know what to think. I laughed quietly. I knew this was coming, so I was prepared, but still she was only 6. Although her mind span and physical aspects claimed otherwise, in my eyes she was still my baby.

I decided to drop the idea for now. It was only a dream. When I saw Renesmee and Jacob together, they still played as friends so until I saw proof I wouldn't act.

I left the room, turning off the lamp as I went. I closed the door softly behind me, trying to make as little noise as possible. I turned to see what Alice and Rosalie were up too and saw them rifling through their bags. There was a small pile accumulating on a chair nearby Alice. I began to get worried.

Alice looked up as she heard me enter. "Oh, good!" she sighed, as I walked suspiciously towards them both.

"What?" I asked, emphasising each letter.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "I think she's on to us," she whispered to Alice, giggling.

Alice stood up. "Well, since as we have nothing to do, for the time being, we decided to try on our clothes, like a fashion show. Plus Rosalie hasn't seen you in any of your outfits," Alice said, looking very innocent.

I looked towards the pile on the chair, which I took to be mine.

"Is there any point in me arguing?" I asked, already giving in.

Alice laughed, "Nope, none at all."

It turned out; Alice had planned my outfits out in a certain order for me to try on. It seemed to develop from more casual outfits, to more of the extreme dresses and skirts. I was glad to see that the clothes I had bough had made it into the pile, though they all seemed to be at the top.

I discovered that we all had our own separate bedrooms. Alice sorted our piles out and we each entered our own room to get changed. As I walked in I checked the clock on my dresser.

"Urrghhh…" I groaned, seeing only 7:00 on the clock. "Why did Nessie have to get tired so darn early," I muttered.

I walked over to the bed and spread my clothes out. I had about 20 different outfits. How many clothes did Alice buy me? I sighed, looking shocked.

"At least it will waste some time," I thought to myself.

I grabbed the first outfit and changed. It was a simple t-shirt and jeans. I looked at the outfit in the mirror, and smiled. This was me, casual, calm and normal. Not dressed up in glitz. I pranced out the room, spinning quickly when I caught site of Alice and Rosalie.

Alice pulled a face but Rosalie smiled.

"What do you think?" I said, eyeing Alice suspiciously.

She forced a smile, "It's…it's…well it's very…" Alice began

"Its very Bella," Rosalie finished.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I guess so, but don't you think you need a change of style?"

"Why does she, I think that if she wants to dress casual then Bella should be able to, why not try to blend in with society rather than flash all the money you have. I think she looks pretty, and adds her own flair to the Cullen family. Don't you, Alice?" Rosalie said, the words rolling out in a beautiful, melodic tune.

Alice sighed and nodded. Rosalie winked at me.

"You look very nice," Alice murmured.

"Thanks," I said rushing up to hug them both. They struggled under my grip and well fell over to the floor. We ended up in fits of giggles.

Eventually we got back up.

Alice and Rosalie's outfits were nice too. As we agreed on, our own clothes suited ourselves and nobody else's. Alice's were pretty and girl, Rosalie's were tight fitting and attractive. I could see the positive look to clothes I wouldn't wear myself.

We ran through all our outfits, Alice and Rosalie finishing well before I had. I stopped every time to check the outfit out for myself in the bedroom mirror. I could see Alice had tried with the clothes, trying to make them fit in with my style even though some were more eccentric that others.

I came to my outfit.

The purple dress.

I slid it over my head and walked over to the mirror. It was actually quite nice. It flowed across my body, enhancing my curves and even making my skin glow. I pulled my hair across my shoulders and walked towards the door. I liked how the fabric flowed out behind me, and even though it was made up of many layer and the tops gripped tightly, like a bodice, it was very light and very soft.

As I walked out into the main room, both Alice and Rosalie gasped. Alice stood up and clapped her hands together.

"You look beautiful," she squealed.

I smiled. "I feel beautiful Alice. This was a good find, though I don't know why I need a dress like this."

She ran up behind me and tightened the bow at the base of my back. The bow was quite large, clearly there not just for clinching my waist.

"That's pretty," Rosalie said pointing at the bow. "It's a simple accessory."

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

I couldn't believe I had actually fallen in love with this dress, this dress which a few hours ago I was dreading even trying on.

I spun around happily, letting the soft sound of the bells chiming on my necklace fill my ears. I laughed loudly.

I remained in my dress for the rest of the evening. I looked at the clock in the hallway. The time said it was ten thirty. We'd only spent a short bit of time playing 'dress up'.

I went and lounged on the settee, watching the TV channel that Alice had just put on. Suddenly, Alice's phone rung.

She grabbed the mobile and held it to her ear.

"Hello!" she squealed. She jumped up from her chair and ran to the open balcony. I sighed, it was Jasper.

"How are you, have you had fun?" I heard her ask. There was a low mumble on the other end of the phone.

That was the difference with talking to other vampires on a phone. If it was human, you could hear them talking on the other end. If it was a vampire, you couldn't hear them, if they didn't want you to.

Alice laughed, and then looked back into the room.

"Oh nothing, were just in the hotel. Yeah…well, Nessie got really tired, so we booked in early."

She was quiet for a moment, while Jasper spoke back.

"Oh have you, well that's good……oh no, we just tried on our purchases. I got some really cute outfits," she smiled.

I grinned back, feeling slightly down. If Jasper had free time to call surely Edward could have too. I opened up my phone, and checked the screen. No missed calls, no messages, no nothing.

"It's ok, Emmett hasn't called either," a voice sounded from behind.

I looked up and saw Rosalie leaning over the couch. I nodded.

"I just don't know why, he always calls," I whispered, stopping my voice from showing emotion.

Rosalie shrugged. "Maybe because this was announced as a 'girl's weekend' he didn't want to interrupt," she suggested.

I looked over to Alice, giggling on the balcony. "Well, Jasper's breaking the rules then," I sighed.

I stopped glaring at Alice when she shut the phone and pranced back in.

"The lads are home now, and they said that Carlisle and Esme should be home in a couple of hours.

Carlisle had taken Esme on a surprise trip, seeing as though everybody else was getting out of the house. He was taking her to some foreign island, another one he recently purchased, and were now on their way home. I realised that soon we too would be on our way home, back to normal, everybody reunited.

I sighed, and walked to the balcony.

"Well that's good then, at least we know their safe," I muttered, my sadness creeping in once again.

Behind me I heard Rosalie and Alice whispering behind me, and for once I didn't care to listen.

I stared out into the forest that I could see from the balcony. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, just looking.

Slowly, I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder. She hugged me tightly, and then whispered in my ear.

"Why don't you go hunt for a few hours, there's not much going on here?"

I turned to look at her, confused.

I pointed to my face. "What about the eyes?"

She laughed, "Anything to get you out of this mood honey. I know your trying so hard to stay optimistic. If it looks too obvious then we'll use contacts. Don't worry, I have some spare."

I stared at Alice for a brief second while she monitored my face. Then suddenly I pulled her into a tight hug and jumped onto the balcony bar.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," I sung. I winked at Rosalie and then I jumped.

I was on the ground within a matter of seconds, and I looked back up to our floor, which reached a height that would have killed a human.

Alice waved, and then as I ran off into the forest I hear her hiss into the night, "Don't you dare ruin that dress, or I'll hunt you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello :D**

**Thank you for making it through another one of my chapters.**

**I'd just like to say that the chapter title wasn't just given because I couldn't think of anything, it's meant to be said like these girls are always like it, a dead typical thing.**

"**Oh it's just those silly Vampire Girls at it again!"**

**Please R & R, and if you could, I'd like some feedback as to how I portrayed the characters. Especially Rosalie, as I don't have much work of 'nice Rosalie' from Stephenie Meyer herself, so I kinda had to make it up as I go along :D**

**Also, what to you think of Bella's torture of dressing up, bless her :D**

**Keep a look out for my next chapters. It's going to be saucy :D**

**RagdollRanny**


	6. Forest Fantasy

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Also, these character's are not mine…though I wish Edward was :D**

**About: This chapter is more isolated. There are only two characters present, Bella and…???**

**So we see more of Bella's feeling's now she is alone. I like to think that I kept her true to human Bella as much as I could possibly even though she is a vampire. She still retains some typical emotions for Bella.**

**Please R & R**

**^,..,^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Forest Fantasy**

I ran through the forest, feeling the cool leaves on my feet. I'd left the hotel without shoes and I didn't care. The land soaked through my skin, and I inhaled the fresh air. The sky was black, midnight was upon me.

I had about an hour to go until I claimed to be 24. I stopped and looked down at my perfect body, in my perfect dress.

"Hah!" I yelled out loud, twenty-four as if. Frozen forever at 18.

I choked back a dry sob.

'_Frozen forever at eighteen,'_ one of Edward's soulful, meaningful words. I stopped and slumped against a tree. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry any more.

I stared out at the forest. I could see the stars shining down through the trees, the cold sky turning the forest silver. I looked down at myself, my already white skin shining whiter than ever in the reflection of the moon. I looked at my arm, my wrist, my hand.

I closed my eyes when I saw the golden ring, sparkling up at me.

I rested my head against the trunk of the tree and breathed deeply. This was insane, running around the forest alone, dressed like I should be at a party.

But I wasn't going anywhere, I was here, alone.

I clenched my fist and stood up. Sitting here moping wouldn't help. So what if Edward didn't want to call! So what if his absence sent me into spirals of depression!

It was my birthday tomorrow, and I would have one of the best days of my life, with my family to celebrate…

…but Edward hadn't called and I couldn't ignore that fact.

I shook my head trying to erase all my bad thoughts.

I had to hunt; otherwise I'd only get more tied up in negativity. Once I'd eaten then maybe I'd be able to understand what was going on, I was just being irrational.

I exhaled deeply and pushed away from the tree. I ghosted deeper into the forest, letting my senses float outwards. I closed my eyes and drifted, going wherever my feet decided to take me. When I opened my eyes, the forest was much darker, with less light being let in. I could still see however.

A layer of fog had crept over the forest floor, making the floor impossible to see. I looked like something out of a horror film.

I chuckled to myself…if anybody was stupid enough to enter the forest at this time at night, it would probably look like a horror movie. I stood in the fog, looking as ghostly as any monster.

I stopped in my tracks once again, and clenched at my stomach.

'_Monster…'_

I choked back another dry sob. Exactly what Edward thought he was…a monster. I squeezed myself tighter.

I walked briefly, finding a place to hide, to collect my thoughts, when I splashed through a small river.

The fog floated around the stream, and I could see myself reflected in the ripples of the water.

I gasped.

My eyes were dark, very dark. My skin looked grey rather than silver. But what shocked me most was my stance. It brought a flood of weak human memories. Jacob and myself in a van, hugging myself tighter…keeping me in one piece.

I crumpled to the floor, sobbing dryly into the floor. Edward hadn't _left_ me, so why did I seem convinced he had. It was a weekend away for heaven's sake.

I sat up from the floor and crossed my legs…

…maybe it was because of the date. Five years ago, Renesmee was born and I was transformed. But still it didn't make any sense.

I sat contemplating, when a small breeze washed over my face.

I didn't even think, I just ran. I leapt from the floor, and ran. I ran quickly, following the scent. The wind lashed at my face, and the light rain seemed to fall harder. I hopped over the bends of the river with ease, and ducked around trees. The smell got closer, hot, delicious blood.

I burst through a large fern, and landed directly in the path of a bear.

He looked grouchy, getting ready for hibernation, though he was already too late.

I almost felt sad for the grizzly as I sunk my teeth into his neck, drinking every drop off blood.

I pushed the bear away from me, and ran back some way into the trees. I felt full, the bear was large. Almost immediately, I felt happier.

I stopped at a fallen trunk and sat down.

Ok, so I had a clear head…I could really think. I felt like I was on the right track when I was thinking about my transformation. I racked my thoughts, but couldn't think of a rational excuse. I still felt a yearning for Edward. It was almost like his yearning for my blood. I craved him.

"Aaarrrgh…!" I growled into the darkness.

If only there was a way to really open my mind.

I laughed when a crazy idea struck me. I could open my mind. I could push away my shield. I didn't know how that would help though.

I looked around me, sat on the log. I listened as well, there was nothing. Nothing new anyway, I recognised all the scents…trees, soil…there was nothing dangerous.

I looked at my watch; I had about 10 minutes till I could claim to be 24. I chuckled again at my previous thought, finding it even funnier now my head was happy.

I gripped my hands into the trunk and stared into the darkness.

I felt my eyes tighten as I focused. I strained to move the shield away from my body.

The shield moved easier than my first attempts. It was almost as easy as my ability to protect others around me. It moved with ease and I felt as it floated around me. However, there was always a strain I had to overcome, as it fought back to join me…almost like a dependant child.

When I'd pushed the shield away, it felt like a soft breeze running through my head, as if the atmosphere was trying to soak my head. Untouched thoughts now open to the world.

So now I had to think…I was turned to a Vampire 5 years ago, and woke from it on this day. But why was a craving Edward?

I thought over my first vampire memoires of that moment when I woke up. Edward had done so well, keeping watch as I struggled through the fire. I shivered involuntary at the reminder of the pain, and felt my shield pull in closer. I forced it back out.

"_Think Bella,"_ I whispered to myself.

I thought about how everybody explained how Edward saved me; injecting his venom into my heart, and biting me enough times to get the venom pumping round my body.

I struck a chord on _'his venom'_.

Edward's venom flowed round my body…did that mean…

I gasped, having a sudden brainwave.

Did that mean that on the night of my transformation, did the venom crave its creator more than usual? Did all the times I thought about how more closely linked me and Edward would be when I was transformed if he was the one to do it, were true.

Was I really craving Edward so much, that my knowledge made sense enough for me to be acceptably crazy for him?

"Well, that makes sense," a soft voice growled from behind me.

I froze.

I listened, and breathed slowly.

I heard soft footsteps behind me, small branches breaking underneath.

I felt a hand reach my waist, and I felt someone stood behind me. I remained frozen, as another hand softly stroked my neck and swept my hair backwards.

Someone's nose brushed against my neck, and a pair of warm lips pressed into my collar bone.

"Happy Birthday Bella," he whispered.

My shield broken and sprung back into my head, protecting it from the outside world once again.

I spun, and stared directly into the warm topaz eyes looking back. My eyes drifted down to the soft lips smiling, slightly amused as my silence.

And then I wasn't looking. I pressed myself onto he body of my husband, forcing my lips onto his, until we were falling.

We crashed onto the forest floor, and still I didn't stop. The fog floated over us, creating a small, secluded space around us.

I only stopped to look back at Edward.

His eye's blazed with the excitement, and he grinned at me.

I dipped my head and kissed his neck, his head leaning back, exposing more skin. He groaned slightly, and his breathing sped up.

"I missed you," I whispered in between kisses.

He propped himself up on one arm, and looked me in the eyes.

"I missed you more, I ran all the way from Forks to be with you, I couldn't wait anymore," he said grinning.

I looked at him sceptically. "You could have just called, you know?" I whispered.

He laughed slightly, "And let you suffer more. Plus I'd already planned with Alice to surprise you on your birthday."

I frowned, "But it's only just become '_my birthday'_," I hissed.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Bella, you were falling apart. I have been reading Alice's mind for the past couple of hours, watching you, wanting to join you. But we planned I would meet you like I have done, to surprise you."

I gasped.

"You've been here for a couple of hours already. You've been following me in the forest, why didn't I smell you?"

And then it dawned on me.

I did smell him, when I was searching the forest.

'_Nothing new anyway, I recognised all the scents…trees, soil…there was nothing dangerous.'_

Of course I wouldn't realise he was there, when I was focusing on new stuff. Of course I wouldn't see him as dangerous, and he was familiar. I dropped my head, feeling ashamed.

He lifted it back up with his finger, and kissed me passionately on the lips once more.

"Don't be upset love. I know you were worried…and that you were starved of your need for blood," he whispered. I looked up and he winked.

"But….I _craved_ you…why?" I whispered, shaking my head.

Edward laughed. "I think you worked it out before. That seems the most sensible explanation. It's like the roles are reversed now, doesn't it."

I pushed away, feeling more embarrassed.

"So what, I'm just a controlling wife then?"

Edward pulled me back on top of him, and he kissed at my neck. I sighed and dropped my head to his shoulder.

"No…love, I think it's very cute."

I remained silent, contemplating this, resting on his shoulder. Finally I decided that if didn't see me as weird then so should I.

After all, he suffered the same _craving_ I was now, when I was human.

Eventually we both stood up, and he grasped my hand tightly in his. We walked slowly through the trees, letting leaves brush against our skin. I stopped when we came to a clearing letting in the moons shine and the glittering stars. I turned and took Edwards' other hand in mine.

I stood up on my toes and kissed Edward. I focused on making it last longer, slowly and gently, letting the feeling wash over me. I closed my eyes and pushed my shield away from me once again. I kept my thoughts empty for a while to see if he had acknowledged what I was doing. He didn't react; he was too involved in our kiss. And then I thought…

…"_I love you,"_

He suddenly grabbed me tighter, and pulled me tighter into his body. The kiss increased passionately, and his hands trailed down my spine. I shivered again, pushing myself even closer. My hands moved down his shirt, opening buttons as they went.

Finally I tore his shirt from his body, and it slithered to the floor.

He growled as he kissed down my neck and I growled back.

I giggled as he pulled me to the floor, kissing me anywhere he could find.

It seemed my craving was now going to be fed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to a brighter sky. The moon and stars had disappeared and my eyes met a grey sky with beams of sunlight shining through.

I checked my watch, it was still early however.

I rolled over and saw the reason as to why I now lay on the forest floor. He smiled at me, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled back and pulled myself closer to kiss him on his lips.

I could have lain here all day, but distant voices reminded us that it wasn't normal for people to be lying in the forest…naked…in September.

I grinned and we both quickly got dressed.

I was glad Edward didn't ruin my dress; Alice would have killed both of us. As I tied the tie around my waist, Edward took a step back and stared at me.

"What?" I giggled, slightly confused.

"I never complimented you on how beautiful you look in that dress. It's gorgeous."

I laughed. "You'll have to thank Alice, this was her find," I said twirling for him.

He hugged me tightly, and I heard him inhale as he nestled his face in my hair.

"I truly missed you Bella," he whispered.

I kissed him on his neck and skipped away before we got too carried away again. I grasped one of his hands and pulled him through the trees.

Eventually, the trees began to clear and the hotel came into view.

Though the skies were clouded, I could see that day was breaking. There was a dull pink tinge to the sky, and I knew that we only had a short time to 'inconspicuously' climb back into the hotel.

I scaled the wall first. Luckily, our balcony was hidden by a small cover of trees and shadow. I hopped over the balcony and turned to wait for Edward. He climbed the wall shortly after me, and I looked over to see his head appear at the balcony. I kissed him, gently at first and then I developed it more intensely. Eventually he broke free and swung over the bar.

"That was quite dangerous, you almost made me fall from the passion," he smirked.

I took his hand, and slid open the glass doors. We walked into the main room, where Alice came skipping in.

"Edward…hi," she sung.

Edward nodded, and walked into the room. Alice skipped over to give him a hug and he ruffled her hair.

I laughed as Alice frowned and rushed off to check a mirror.

Rosalie sighed, lounging on a sofa.

"I guess girl's weekend is over then?" she whispered.

Alice turned and growled. "You knew this was planned, you knew before you left the lads in the first place."

Rosalie shrugged.

I tugged at Edward's hand and inclined my head towards Renesmee's bedroom door.

"Shall we?"

He simply nodded and we walked off together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello!!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also, I decided not too write about the actual physical element of Bella and Edward's meeting because, firstly, I didn't want to change the rating for one chapter, and secondly, I think because of the intimacy of their reunion, you can pretty much guess what it would be like :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and that this chapter made you feel as "Awww, bless!" as it made me feel. (There are really no other words to explain it)**

**RagdollRanny**


	7. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to tell you all, my little minions that I am not Stephenie Meyer, and you would be mistaken to think that these are my characters :D**

**About: again, I'm sorry to tell you that there are really no knew character's introduced. There are the presence of them but no deep stories and such.**

**This is another bonding chapter, but this time it's more Edward and co. As he has joined the girls it's only fair I gave him his chance to 'shine'.**

**Please R & R :D**

**^,..,^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Returning Home**

We walked over to the little door in the corner. I opened it gently, and peeped round the door. I saw my beautiful angel stirring in her sleep, and thought it best to wake her up now.

As I walked towards her bed, the digital clock on her bedside flashed 7:00 at me. I laughed; my poor baby would be sleeping for weeks when we finally got back home.

I leant over Renesmee's bed, and felt Edward place a hand lightly on the base of my back. I turned to stare at him, and he smiled at me. I turned back to Renesmee and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. I shook it slowly, and she stirred. Finally, her eyes fluttered open and she blinked up at me.

"Momma?" she whispered.

"Shh, no need to get worried. I had to wake you up because were going to visit Grandpa again today, so you need to get ready, darling," I whispered, stroking my daughter's hair. She nodded slowly, and then yawned.

Edward chuckled deeply beside me.

This took Renesmee by surprise and she turned her head quickly in Edward's direction.

"Dad!" she cried, and scrambled out of bed. Standing on the edge of her mattress she reached up on her toes and flung her arm around Edward's neck.

He easily caught and carried her, and I smiled proudly when he kissed her on her forehead.

He caught my attention and smiled back.

Swinging Renesmee round once, he placed her back on the bed. Then taking my hand he pulled me away from her bed.

"We'll let you get ready now Nessie. If you need any help, we'll send Auntie Alice in," he said to Renesmee, _"I know she's dying to come help anyway," _he added. I giggled.

As we walked towards the door, and we were just leaving I heard a soft whisper from the back of the room, "Happy Birthday Momma."

I turned and saw Renesmee sat on the edge of her bed, with her legs folded. I smiled, and stopped by the door.

"Thank you darling," I whispered back then slowly shut the door again.

Back in the living room, Alice was bent over suitcases, packing what seemed like a rainbow of clothes. Rosalie was stood by the glass doors, staring out into the forest. I nudged Edward and directed my gaze back to Rosalie.

He looked too then pulled me into the small kitchen at the back of the room. He leant over me so he could whisper. I slipped out of focus when his fragrance washed over me.

I zoned back in to see him grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

He laughed, "Oh nothing, just glad to see you'd joined me back in the kitchen."

I elbowed him in the ribs. "What did you drag me over here for?" I hissed.

He glanced over at Rosalie, who was still stood staring out into the distance.

"Now I'm here, the bond you girls had together has been pushed aside, to make room for our bond. So now she feels alone again, and misses Emmett more. She was able to manage when she saw you going to pieces over me," he whispered, winking at the last bit.

I gasped.

"Well, shouldn't we get a move on then?"

He nodded, "That's probably best. Emmett wasn't doing so well either."

~***~

We'd packed up and announced our departure to the receptionist. The car was filled and we had locked up the room.

We all walked up towards the car, Alice dancing in front chanting something about my birthday and the fact I wasn't going to know what I was getting until I'd arrived at Charlie's…and even then I wasn't going to receive all off them.

Why was every birthday of mine dragged out all day…was it just to annoy me, because I seemed to notice that everybody else's _birthday's _seemed to last only a few hours.

Alice ran towards the car, and so did Edward. He made it too the car first and dived into the drives seat. Alice banged on the door, frowning.

"Let me drive, EDWARD! You get out of the car this instance," she yelled.

I saw him grin through the window, and I slid into the passenger's seat.

"That was very mean," I whispered.

He turned round looking shocked, whilst Alice still glared through the window. I grinned and waved.

"I've run all the way here and haven't driven for ages…you HAVE to let me drive," he said, his eyes softening…almost puppy like.

"Oh, fine. Though as it's my car, I think I should be driving," I huffed.

"Yes well, I'm defiantly not letting you drive," he laughed, wrapping one arm around me.

Finally, Alice got into the back seat, next to Renesmee and Rosalie. She grumbled to herself.

Edward slammed down on the gas, making the engine growled…though I wouldn't have been surprised if he too growled after finally being able to drive some vehicle of some sort.

We made it to Charlie's around 10. It seemed he had recently woken up, his eyes were very tired, but as soon as well all walked in through the door he brightened up.

"Happy Birthday Bella," she sung, gripping me in a tight hug. I had noticed he seemed to do this more, as if he realised I was tougher now, and also as if he was trying to work out just how far he could take it…too guess what I was.

I hugged him back, but not quite as hard.

I was guided into the living room, as if I'd forgotten or something. I squeezed myself between Edward and Alice, who were sat on the loveseat. Rosalie remained stood up, holding Renesmee's hand. She left the couch free for Charlie.

He sat down on the couch and then turned to look around it. I glanced at Edward and he winked. Of course he already knew what it was, Charlie's' thought would be swimming with how he hoped I would accept it.

Charlie lifted out a box. It was wrapped in brightly coloured wrapping paper. I grimaced at the sight. He handed it to me, smiling slightly…I panicked…not knowing how to react…

~***~

I flipped through the photo album again. It was beautiful. A deep red leather bound cover with delicate photo covers on the inside. I tentatively lifted a page. It was made of soft, flimsy paper, and was meant to protect the pictures beneath.

Charlie had gone to big extents of finding the photos and arranging them. He also managed to neatly write the events of what the photo's portrayed. My life from birth to recent.

I cringed slightly when I saw the last human picture…my wedding, and then recent ones. Edward has whispered to me, that to human eyes it wasn't that noticeable.

What had caused me the most emotional outbreak was the little note about halfway through the book. Charlie had wrote _'For you to complete your life'_ on a tiny piece of paper. I had clutched the book to my heart as we left his house, and held back the feeling to cry.

We were now back in the car, zooming back along the motorway back to North Dakota. I had demanded that I drive as it was my birthday. I though that if I pretended to enjoy my birthday then eventually the rest of my family wouldn't make such a huge deal.

We were nearly home now. We had left Charlie's about 2 after many hugs and declarations of our love. I'd squeezed Charlie tightly before we left, knowing that next time I saw him, he would look older.

I sighed now, as I overtook even more cars. I didn't even acknowledge the horn blasts from disgruntled drivers. Edward sat next to me, grinning at Rosalie, Renesmee and Alice squeezed in the back seat. Good job we didn't care much for comfort. He turned his head in my direction, and lightly placed a hand on my lap. I turned to look at him, and his eyes closed in confusion.

He was trying to work out what was wrong.

I focused again on my conscience. I pushed my shied away from me, and felt the cold breeze like feeling wash over my mind.

"_I know it's going to be soon, that's all," _I thought, keeping my eyes firmly on the road.

Edward slanted his head minutely to the left in confusion. For a brief moment he reminded me of a puppy when they cock their heads in some form of amusement.

"_Charlie. Every time I see him he gets older. I'm such counting down the day's until I turn up in Forks, and it will be the last time."_

Edward sighed. He spoke aloud now. "Bella, it's your birthday. Don't dwell on things that you have at least another decade to happen, celebrate another year of your…life."

I saw the confusion of my passengers in the back.

"Don't worry…I'm just being silly as usual," I muttered. Alice laughed.

"Very usual for you," she continued laughing.

Renesmee leaned over Rosalie's lap to the window. She pressed her hand to the glass and stared. I looked out my own window, to see what caught her attention.

Ah…we were nearly home.

The clock on the dashboard read 4.30pm. I'd made good time and would have the rest of the evening with all of my family.

"Good driving," whispered Edward. I thumped him lightly on the shoulder.

"I _always_ drive good," I claimed.

I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

Eventually we pulled up onto the road which led to our house. Renesmee gasped as we saw the house come into view.

I pulled up on the driveway, and everyone got out the car. A few drops of rain began to fall, and we made for the house. Edward took my hand and we walked together.

Suddenly the door opened, and there stood Carlisle and Esme with their arms wrapped around each other.

I laughed as Renesmee broke into a run and launched herself into Carlisle arms. She placed her hand on his neck, and I saw as he chuckled to himself.

"What?" I said to Edward. He too was laughing.

"Oh, Nessie was giving Carlisle a run through of everything that happened, mainly emphasizing all your little problems and quirks," he said, winking.

I shook my head, as we approached the door.

"Welcome home darlings," Esme cried. She each kissed us on our cheeks and hugged us tightly before we could get through the house.

Carlisle gave me a tight hug as well. "Happy Birthday Bella," he whispered.

I turned to face him. "Thanks Carlisle," I said.

He nodded, "I presume were keeping it quiet as normal birthday procedure?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh no. Bella is all for celebrations now. It appears she hopes we will forget she hates birthdays and we will decide that small celebrations are better," Alice cried. She stomped into the house and stood right next to me, standing on her toes to reach my ear.

"But you forget," she whispered, "We can't forget, and you will suffer every year on your birthday for the rest of your life."

I growled, as she walked away.

"Urgh!" I yelled flopping down on the sofa in the middle of the room.

Carlisle walked over after Edward joined me on the couch.

"It's all right love, she just cares for you too much," he said. He sat on the other side of the couch, and placed a hand lightly on my knee.

"Now, I believe there are some worries you have my dear. Would you like to discuss them before Alice turns your night into a 'disaster'?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if this was a little dull. The story is making its final debut in chapters, so it's a bit slow.**

**Also I have to mention that my previous chapter was dedicated to Woehero, I forgot to mention on the last one…sorry :D**

**Please give comments, as I would like some inspiration, so if you would like to see anything happen with your favourite character then please suggest and if it fits the story I'll try to fit it in.**

**Thank you fans :D**

**Also, so I don't forget, I dedicate the next chapter to Rainbow Paint…Carlisle's all yours Hun :D**

**Thankyou**

**^,..,^**


	8. La Tua Cantante

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer ( or I would have wrote this in my books) and these are not my characters…though I wish I could legally own Edward :D**

**About: This chapter explains some questions you may have, like why did Bella crave Edward, and to prove that I just wasn't copying the whole Twilight stuff –Edward finds Bella a drug scene- :D**

**Also, we see more of the relationship with Bella and Edward. They have some alone time, though this chapter is appropriate for children :)**

**I spent some time working with Carlisle; this chapter shows his professional fatherly side.**

**Please R & R as usual, and thanks to those who have already.**

**P.S: I have to mention that ~***~ in my stories means that some time has passed on due to not having any inspiration to write or that the information was not needed for better effect. Sorry for any confusion caused.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La Tua Cantante**

I sat silent on the sofa for a few seconds, staring out of the window and into the nearby forest. I gripped hold of the bells tightly in my hand. These represented my family…but there was one Bella that was not included…a bell that was slowly ringing out its last tune.

I was broke out of my trance with a soft hand gently stroking my hand, and pulling into his lap. I turned to Edward and blinked hard. He smiled and whispered, "Its ok love. Tell Carlisle what's the matter. He can help and the sooner you get it off your chest the better will feel, especially on your birthday."

I nodded and turned to Carlisle. I breathed in a huge breath and exhaled loudly.

He smiled encouragingly.

"Well…" I began.

I told Carlisle my fears. How I feared that Charlie was getting older, how that I was worried about handling it when he died. I told him what confused me, if it was worth telling him what I was before he left me forever. Also my other fears, how Renesmee was too going to leave me. Not the same as Charlie but her emotions for Jacob were deepening. Edward agreed with me on this, he felt that she was going through her final stage.

I finished my speech with a muffled, choked sob. I coughed quietly and rested my face in my folded arms.

It was quiet for a few seconds, whilst Carlisle probably thought threw an answer. When I looked up he was conferring with Edward-mentally of course.

"Wouldn't it just be best if you both spoke aloud? I'm the one having huge internal conflicts. I don't need secrecy," I mumbled, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice.

I don't think I succeeded as Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Bella, love. Carlisle was only asking me whether I had witnessed the same thing with Renesmee. It's all ok love," he whispered.

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to face him.

"Bella," he began, and I nodded slowly, "Most of us, have too, witnessed the passing of our loved ones" – I squeezed Edward's hand tighter- "and I think it's safe to say that we should not turn Charlie into one of us," Carlisle said. He eyed me suspiciously, until I got the insinuation.

"Oh, no no, of course. I don't want that for Charlie," I said, shaking my head quickly.

"Yes, right," Carlisle continued. "But, when the time comes, we will all be here to help you, even the ones who cannot remember their own experiences." He looked briefly at Edward, as did I. Edward smiled grimly, and placed his other hand over mine.

"I'll be here, don't worry. I'll stay with you every second until you feel you can move on. You won't be alone…unless, that what you want," he whispered.

I smiled and whispered "Thank you," into his ear. I turned to face Carlisle again. "Thank you as well, you really understand, and I appreciate the help you've given me, especially the past few years."

He smiled and stood up from the couch. He placed his hand lightly on my head, and turned to walk away.

"Of course, Bella, why wouldn't I help out one of my own daughter's?" he murmured, mystically.

I smiled. I still hadn't become fully used to the term; I hadn't accepted I was a true, legally bound Cullen.

The room became empty as Carlisle left the room. Edward and I were left on the couch still holding hands.

I turned to look up into his eyes, and he stared back to. We remained staring at each other for ages. I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into his golden eyes, like a thick honey pool, soaking me up into his world. Suddenly I wasn't sitting upright.

I was pinned against the couch, Edward lying on top of me. He growled deeply in his throat, and kissed me roughly on the lips.

I giggled and pulled away from him slightly. He looked shocked.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, slightly breathless.

He smiled and shrugged innocently. "It came from nowhere. You have a magnetic pull that makes me do very irrational but very addictive things," he continued to growl in my ear.

I laughed and pushed him sitting upright.

"Behave," I whispered, lightly smacking his arm.

I stood up from the couch, and held out my hand for him. He instantly took it and pulled himself upwards till our bodies were pressed together.

"Just one more time, perhaps?" he whispered.

I looked into his eyes, and sighed. "Oh, go on then," I giggled.

He grabbed me firmly under my arms and lifted me from the floor. When I was eye level with him, he passionately kissed me on my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It wasn't until Alice came skipping in did he place me back on the floor.

She raised an eyebrow at us.

"I need you to get changed Bella, we can't have you looking like this," she said, dancing over to us.

I tilted my head. "Why, what's…"

Alice just shook her head, "Just go get changed into something nice Bella," she said, grabbing my hand and twirling me dramatically.

"What, you're giving me free reign over my _own_ clothes?" I said sarcastically.

She nodded, looking very happy. "Yes, so you better do a good job," she said, before tapping me on my nose and then skipping away.

I shook my head, watching the space where she was before she disappeared.

I sighed. "Well, I best get going then," I muttered to myself.

I headed for the stairs, until his hand grabbed mine. I spun to look at Edward. "Would you like some help? I don't want you getting all lost and confused in your own closet," he said grinning.

I pretended to think about it for a few seconds.

"Yes, that's probably best. I don't want to upset Alice now, do I?" I whispered.

"Oh, heaven forbid you upset Alice," Edward replied sarcastically.

We walked up the stairs, slowly for vampires. I guess Edward knew I was trying to make time go slower, trying to prevent myself being rushed into any celebration of Alice's.

We crossed the landing and I put my hand on the door to our room. When I opened I was greeted by the strong scent of Edward, as I had so desperately clung to when we left. It was still untainted.

But I didn't care this time. I had the source of the smell right beside me, and was secretly pleased, knowing his presence would saturate the room once more.

Edward walked over to the bed, where he sat down. The movement caused a small piece of paper to flutter lightly to the floor. He looked down, and smiled.

"What?" I asked, wondering what amused him so much.

He picked up the paper, and held it up so I could see it. There were the words I had mourned over yesterday morning,

**Remember, you are forever loved.**

I laughed meekly. The paper was crumpled badly, the words almost impossible to read.

"How many times did you read this?" Edward accused. I lowered my head. "Just a couple of times," I mumbled.

"_A couple of times…a couple of hundred of times,"_ I thought to myself.

"I missed you, that was all," I continued to murmur.

I felt Edward's hand trace slowly up my leg until he reached my hand, hanging feebly at my side. He pulled me towards the bed, and then pulled on top of him.

I leant my head in his neck, and he whispered softly in my ear, "Don't worry love. I understand why you did it; I did the…I mean…I would have done the same. I missed you too."

I pulled back to look him in the eyes. He avoided eye contact and I tried to probe him to the reason behind his mistake.

"You _did_ do the same?" I asked, trying to force him too look at me.

He shook his head, still not looking directly at me, "No," he muttered quickly, "I meant to say I would have done the same."

What gave him away was where his eyes drifted to. I looked towards a hanger on the back of the door where I kept any scarves and coats that were used to create the illusion I was cold when walking out in public.

I focused in one particular scarf.

It was a scarf I had actually owned when I was human. It was quite and old scarf and I wore it a lot when I was cold. I wore it still now, when pretending to be cold, as it was comforting and reminded me of myself. IT was a deep red, with a tartan pattern embodied over it.

I picked it up, and ran it through my fingers. Instantly a small human scent washed over me. It was the remaining smell of my human self, the remaining fragrance clinging on. Also, there was the scent that was created by me now I was a vampire. The two scents were familiar, apart from that now I didn't have a tempting, 'blood' smell.

…but there was something new. And I knew it was a new smell because I hadn't worn this scarf in the forest. I loved it so much I never hunted in it. So why could I smell grass, and tree's and…Edward?

I looked back over to the bed, where Edward sat, watching me curiously, acting very hard to look innocent. Suddenly everything fell into place.

"You didn't?" I gasped. Edward's head fell into his hands. I started to laugh. "I can't believe….you…when I was…I thought I was crazy," I choked out through the laughs.

Edward stood up and walked over to me. He placed a hand lightly over my mouth.

"Please don't laugh," he pleaded. I stared into his eye, and they looked sad.

I felt myself frown.

"Why are you sad?" I whispered, tracing his eyebrows with my fingertips.

He shook his head. "I was just as weak as you felt, when we left each other. It must work the same way. When your venom filled blood craved me, I think my venom craved you. I've been just as depressed and lonely. I took your scarf and wore it hidden under my jumper. It worked to an extent. Your fragrance calmed my _cravings_ slightly, but it was never enough," he whispered, lowering his head again.

I moved closer to him and draped my scarf over his neck. I nudged his nose with mine, until he lifted his head, and kissed him.

It wasn't a passion filled kiss. It was slow and soft and told him that I loved him, in ways that was impossible to say.

When we finally broke apart, he sighed softly into my face, and I tried hard to stay focused.

"Let's get you changed then," he whispered.

~***~

It took some time to choose an outfit. I decided to surprise Alice and pick something a little 'out of my league' just to impress her, to thank her for all the trouble she had been through for my birthday. Edward had agreed that it seemed unfair to wear the purple dress again, as she had bought me so many other clothes.

Eventually we decided on the black corset, decorated with small black and silver beads, paired with the soft silver skirt, which reached only halfway down my thigh. Human instincts had kicked in when I tried on the skirt. It had seemed so short, and I was still very self conscious when in the presence of other perfect people.

However, Edward had told me repeatedly that he had loved it, and then kissed up my leg, starting at my toes and finishing just before the skirt started.

I dug out some black and silver pumps, which brought the outfit together, whilst Edward dug out jewellery to match. I sniggered to myself about how much an impact Alice had on everybody.

Finally I spun round in front of Edward, and he nodded appreciatively. It took him a whole 5 minutes to pick an outfit.

He dressed to match. A pair of dark jeans and a black shirt, which had silvery stitching. I was impressed by the effort, no matter how quickly it took him.

It wasn't until we were ready to leave did the thought hit me.

"Why doesn't everybody else in the family get _cravings_?" I asked. "Like why do you, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme," not all suddenly crave Carlisle every year?"

Edward laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. "Actually Esme does get some cravings, but I suspect that's because she's so in love with Carlisle and intimate with him, the connection has been realised within both of themselves that the venom realises why Esme is so special. But with me and the others, it's because we see him as only a father figure."

I nodded, taking it in.

"You said Esme has _some_ cravings. I presume there not as silly as mine?" I asked, feeling stupid and over-protective.

Edward squeezed me tighter. "Yes, yours appear much stronger, but I have come up with a theory for that," he said. He opened the bedroom door, and we began to walk slowly out onto the landing.

"You remember the Volturi?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow, how could I not remember them?

"Well, they said you were my singer…"

"_La tua cantante…" _we both whispered together.

I gasped, as things seemed to make more sense.

"Well, because there was already a connection their, I believe that the venom, seeing as though your blood was so special…" he said, licking his lips mockingly, "the venom, wanting your blood when you were human, created a stronger connection with me when you were turned."

He smiled and took my hand. I laughed to myself, as we stopped just before the stairs.

"What is it?" Edward whispered, titling his head.

"I was just thinking about how truly made for each other we are. It's kind of unbelievable. I guess there were some definite good reasons for you to become a vampire," I said.

Edward smiled, "Yes, and ever since you became mine, I thank whatever being it was that decided it was me who deserved immortality."

I hugged him tightly, smiling to myself as I buried myself into his chest.

It wasn't until Edward whispered, "Are you ready?" softly into my ear, did I break away from him. I looked up into his glorious face, and nodded.

We walked down the stairs, and turned round the corner, till we entered the large dining room. There stood my family, around the large table piled with presents, smiling at me.

Alice gasped when I walked in. She was smiling, and grabbed me by the hand dragging me further into the room.

"Bella, you…your outfit…your beautiful!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down, clapping her small delicate hands.

Edward rolled his eyes behind me, "When is she ever not beautiful?" he asked rhetorically.

Alice stopped bouncing and thumped him on the arm. "You know what I meant, stupid," she muttered, before turning to grin at me again.

I smiled back. "I thought you deserved a surprise, so I put all my fashion lessons to good use," I said. Alice squealed and hugged me round my waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she sung.

I heard laughing nearby, as the Cullen's found Alice's outburst amusing. I stroked the top of her head.

I only froze when I heard a different laugh, a deeper, rough laugh. The laugh of somebody, who had left for a few weeks to catch up at home, the laugh of a arch nemesis species who now was our species most loyal ally and friend.

This laugh made me gasp, as I so desperately missed this friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello Twilighters :D**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**First things first, I have to announce my dedications.**

**Firstly, Rainbow Paint, I hope you enjoyed Carlisle, though I think I have a good idea for him in my next chapter, when the part goes into full swing. This was just typical fatherly Carlisle for you :D**

**Secondly to GryffindorAtHeart, you wanted Jacob, your gonna get him in my next chapter :D Also, I think I will be able to add Jasper and Emmett to those who asked for them. I can't promise whole chapters, but enough to dedicate them and give you a good insight.**

**To all other followers of my story. I'm still up for any situations you'd like to see your characters in. I've had a lot of people saying who they wanted to see, but if you want to see them doing anything in particular I'll give it a go :D**

**Next chapter consists of partying vampire style, and we see the characters 'let down their hair' so to speak.**

**Enjoy :D**

**^,..,^**

**RagdollRanny**


	9. With Love

**Disclaimer: I hate to announce that I am not Stephenie Meyer… I live in the wrong country for one thing :D**

**So therefore these lovely characters are not mine :D**

**About: It's time for Bella to receive her presents. This chapter shows her reactions, and the gifts that the Cullen's give her. Also we see some more horny teenage emotions from the happy couple :D**

**As the saying goes, "Get a room, guys!"**

**Enjoy and please R & R.**

**P.S: I have to apologise for my previous chapter. There were a lot of spelling mistakes, as I haven't started with a Beta yet. I hope you all understood the general idea of the story. I promise that this one will be a lot better :D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Love**

I listened for the noise again. The room went quiet, as I remained still. I heard his beating heart, the thick blood gushing around his body. I smelt him as well; the room saturated with a natural, animal, forest-ish smell.

I took a few steps forward, around the table. The others moved out of my path, understanding my sudden trance. It wasn't until Emmett took a step back did I see him.

Sat hidden on a chair in the corner of the room was Jacob. It suddenly felt as though I hadn't seen my best friend in ages. He stood up from the chair, grinning and opened his arms. I closed the gap quickly and gave him a hug.

His skin burned through my clothes, and if I could sweat, I would have been dripping by now. I felt like I was on fire, yet even through the discomfort, I still hugged Jacob, my best friend.

I pulled back, and strained my neck to see his face.

"You just get taller and taller, don't you?" I said, laughing. Jacob nodded, and ran one hand threw his hair. He had cut it since I had last seen it, but still it hung longer than the rest of his pack.

"Maybe you're just getting smaller, Bella," he chuckled.

"Not possible," I muttered, digging him in the ribs.

"Hey! Ouch, Bella, that hurt," he yelled. I raised one eyebrow, prepared for any form of retaliation, but Jacob remained still, and smiled, "Nope, I'm not giving in for a fight. It's your birthday so you can have free hits, and I won't get annoyed," he laughed.

I frowned, and growled quietly. I would have loved a good play-fight with my best friend on my birthday.

"So, are we opening presents then?" I heard Alice chime. I turned to see her still smiling at me, and then directed my attention to the huge pile of presents she was gesturing at.

"I guess so," I muttered.

We all walked through, back into the living room, whilst Emmett and Jasper carried in all the parcels. Edward took my hand, as I walked towards the sofa.

"Just take deep breaths and this will soon be over," he whispered in my ear. I nodded; inhaling deeply and puffing out my cheeks, before I blew all the air back out. I started to feel calmer, and was prepared to open the presents as I sat down, until Alice leaner over the couch near my shoulder and ruined my moment.

"Not likely," she giggled, "you said you were all for parties now, so that's what were doing. Throwing a party for you, so you can enjoy it."

I groaned and sunk into the couch.

I watched as everybody arranged themselves nearby to watch me opening the presents. Jacob took up the single couch, and I smiled as I watched Renesmee jump into his lap, and then tug on a lock of his hair. I was glad to see some of the childish actions were still there…for now.

Edward had joined me on the couch, and Alice squeezed next to me on the other side. It appeared she was going to be in control of the present opening. Emmett lounged on the floor, whilst Rosalie lay across his lap. He was stroking her hair, and she seemed quite content about it. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I was glad to see that her mood had improved since she had Emmett back. Jasper sat near Alice's legs, on the floor besides the couch. He watched me, probably taking in my emotion. I wondered how I felt. I felt happy for my family, and how happy they all seemed, but also worried, nervous and embarrassed because of the situation. I knew it was nearly time for the attention to be drawn to me when Carlisle and Esme stood together by the fireplace and held each others hand.

I sighed and turned to Alice who was already looking at me. "Ready?" she piped up. I nodded, knowing too well my voice would give me away.

I watched as she leant forward and grabbed the first present. "This one is from your mother. She sent in over last week," Alice explained.

She handed me the present, and my hands shook slightly as the scent of my mom washed over me. I turned to Edward and his eyes seemed understanding. "Its ok," he whispered very quietly. If anybody heard, they didn't react.

I slid my finger under the paper, and tore it gently. When I pulled away the paper, it revealed a jewellery case. It smelt rather musky, and the scent wasn't recognisable. I touched the lid lightly, trying to put the scent with some memory trying to break through until…

…"Get a move on Bella! We all want to know what it is, and I'm dying of boredom over here!"

I lifted my head to see Emmett grinning widely. Rosalie looked shocked and hit him hard on the leg she was lying on.

"That wasn't nice Em, let her have her moment with her presents," she hissed at him. Emmett shrugged, and raised his hands apologetically. "Sorry Bella, please continue," he said smiling. He gestured back towards the presents.

I looked back down to the box, and lifted the lid carefully. Inside their lay a small ring, nestled between purple velvet cushions. It was beautiful. The band was golden and had quite a large gemstone in the centre. This too was golden, and when I looked closer, I saw that it was a topaz. There were smaller stones bordering the topaz, and I realised they were diamonds. I laughed to myself, and Edward nudged me lightly. I turned back to him. He looked confused.

I laughed again when I saw his confused eyes. I pushed the shield from my mind once more, and brought up human images of us discussing his eye colour, and how it was now my favourite gem stone. I watched as Edward put the two things together, and started laughing as well.

I turned back to the box where there was a little letter. The paper held a lot of the sent from my mother, but the box still had that other smell. It smelt familiar, but still unrecognisable.

I read the letter:

**This belonged to your grandmother. Your grandfather gave it too her when they were courting, and now I believe that you should have it.**

**I know you prefer antiques.**

**Happy Birthday, Love Mom xx**

I stared at the paper for a few more seconds, as I recognised the scent. My grandmother. I smiled, as I looked back at the ring. I passed the letter round my family, so they could see why this present was special. Even Emmett seemed awed.

Edward took the box from my hand and gently lifted the ring from the velvet. He then took my right hand, and without even having to judge he slipped the ring lightly over my fourth finger. "It's beautiful," Alice whispered beside me.

"And it's probably about Emmett's age, if it was your grandmother's Bella," whispered Carlisle who had come over too look. Emmett laughed. "It's looking mighty fine for its age," he laughed. Everybody joined in.

Renesmee had come over to have a look too.

She took hold of my right hand with both of hers and peered closely at it, her human eyes not at accurate. As she looked, a quiet "Oooh," broke from her mouth, and everyone chuckled in adoration.

"It's very pretty, Momma, just like you," she said, smiling so her little dimples popped out.

The rest of the presents were opened much quicker, and soon I got into the swing of things. I even started to get excited about what I would receive. I'm sure Jasper felt the uplift in my emotions.

I was confused when Carlisle and Esme handed me a gift, I mean what do you get a vampire who doesn't need essentials and can afford anything they want?

I tore off the wrapping paper, giving Emmett dirty looks, as he laughed. I was surprised to see a small box, which itself was beautifully decorated. But inside was a collection of gemstones. A rainbow of colours sat in the box, rubies, sapphires, rose-quartz, emeralds…you name it.

I looked up to thank them, and Esme gave me a hug.

"We collected them on our recent holiday. We thought you would like them," Esme whispered.

"I love them, thank you. They are so beautiful," I told them.

Carlisle chuckled, to himself. "There from all over the world and are very rare. We thought you would appreciate the individuality."

I nodded, entranced by the colours.

Edward shook me gently, bringing me back to the present.

I laugh, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Our turn," Rosalie sung. I looked up, feeling more shocked. She caught my look. "Don't worry Bella, we didn't get you much, we just wanted to give you a new…hobby," she said, laughing. Emmett started laughing too, his whole body shaking.

Damn them and their subtle innuendos.

I turned to Edward, looking worried.

Emmett threw a parcel at me. It was heavy, so I was careful with the wrapping.

"Bella," Emmett called. I looked up nervously. "I just _threw_ the present at you…tear the bloody paper off girl!" he jeered.

I growled deeply under my breath and ripped the paper off. Inside was a box, which had on the front a picture of a camera.

I gasped, and opened the box.

The camera looked expensive, it felt expensive…it probably was expensive.

I flipped it about in my hands and then looked at the manual sheet. "Oh my gosh, thank you guys," I said. I had actually wanted a camera. I knew my memories would forever be perfect, but there was nothing like having actual visual evidence of my happiest moments.

Emmett laughed again.

"We wanted you to be able to…express yourselves when having fun together," he said, and then he winked.

"If you hadn't spent so much money on this camera, I would have _sooo_ thrown it at your head by now," I hissed.

Emmett lounged back and waved his hands in the air, "Come get me if you want," he taunted.

I shook my head. "No, because that's exactly what you want."

I hear Edward laugh beside me. I turned to see his face split with laughter.

"What's so funny Edward?" I whispered. He shook his head, whilst he controlled his laughter.

"Emmett really wanted you to flip out, but you stayed cool and calm and now he's a little miffed," he chuckled.

I smiled. "I'm sure I'll flip out later, especially for him, if Alice's throws anything near to a party," I said giving Alice a glare.

I was handed a few more presents from other relatives, and pretty soon a pile of good began to build up around me. We all had a few laughs at the gifts from humans. Like soap and bubble bath.

"Hey Bella, even humans think you stink," Jacob had chortled. I really did throw the soap at him.

Finally Alice turned in her seat and said, "This is from us, Bella," gesturing to Jasper, who nodded.

"Awww, Alice…you just took me shopping and bought me all those clothes. Why?" I moaned. "You didn't have to do this," I muttered.

Alice just shook her head. "Yes I did have to do this, and it's really only a last minute gift. I…_saw…_it and decided that it was perfect. Plus Jasper here wasn't involved with the shopping trip," she said, sticking her small tongue out at me.

"When you say 'you saw it'…I presume were not talking walking down the street and seeing it in a shop window here, are we?" I asked.

"Nope," Alice sung.

Jasper leant across the table and grabbed the last remaining parcel. Alice had elaborately wrapped the gift with a huge red box, which was 3 times bigger than the size of the present.

I threw it around gently in my hands, staring at for a moment, watching Alice out of the corner of my eye.

Slowly her smile began to falter, and her forehead creased into a little frown.

"Oh open it, for heaven's sake," she finally yelled, waving her arms in the air.

I laughed and tore at the edge of the paper. I ripped away the shiny fabric to see another jewellery box. This time, however, it didn't look old. It looked very new and _very _expensive.

"Alice…," I moaned.

She continued grinning.

I slowly opened the box and looked inside.

Sat against some pure white velvet was a golden bracelet. It matched my grandmother's ring perfectly. A large golden topaz jewel sat on the golden band, outlined with small silver diamonds. It _was_ beautiful…

…but still!!

"This must have cost you a fortune," I complained. Alice rolled her eyes.

"And what does that matter. You know it's a perfect match for your ring, and in a couple of decades it will be an antique, so you can't complain.

I stayed quite, with no comeback argument.

Dam Alice…poking holes in my logic.

I rooted through all my presents again, and Edward helped me put on the bracelet. Slowly, the others sat around began to move away. Alice was the last to leave, leaving me, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee left.

"I'll give you a few minutes alone, and then its time to party," she whispered, giggling slightly at the end. Then she grabbed Jasper's hand and skipped off towards the kitchen.

I scowled after her.

"Momma, do you want my present now?" Renesmee asked, sat on Jacob's knee. She smiled timidly but her eyes looked wary.

Dear lord, I'd even scared my own daughter.

I squeezed Edwards hand and then scooted further away from him.

"Of course honey," I said, patting the space between me and Edward. She smiled wider, and hopped down from Jacobs's knee. She squeezed into the gap, holding a large present in her hand. Jacob moved closer, perching on the edge of the table.

Renesmee handled the present with care, so I mimicked her actions, taking extra care when she handed me the present.

I opened the parcel slowly. It was a flat, but rather thick rectangle. I could feel raised part through the paper and when I tore the final sheet away, I found that it was a beautiful photo frame.

The frame was made of wood, and had pictures carved into it. It showed 3 people stood together, holding hands. I looked up to Renesmee and then Jacob who blushed slightly.

"Yeah, so I helped her a little with the idea," he muttered.

"It's beautiful, thank you darling," I said, kissing the tops of Renesmee's head.

Inside she had placed a photo. It was quite a recent one, showing me and Edward lounging in the grass in the forest nearby. The sun was shining so we were sparkling in the picture. Renesmee was cuddled in between us, sparkling as well but only due to the reflection of us. However, I did admit this was one of my favourite images. We looked beautiful.

Edward looked over Renesmee's shoulder. "This is beautiful Nessie…and very clever of you," he complimented. I looked up as he did and we smiled at each other.

Jacob scrambled in his pocket for something. He pulled out a grubby parcel, wrapped in newspaper.

"So, mine was a little rushed," he muttered, ducking his head. "And I guess Nessie and Alice have both put me to shame," he continued.

I took the parcel, as Renesmee jumped back onto Jacob's lap. I looked to Edward.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful, Jake, no need to worry," I said. Edward nodded, clearly reading Jacob's thoughts.

"You know she will love it Jacob," he said smiling.

I unwrapped the parcel, to see a thick wooden bangle. The wood was shiny, and had been polished. On the bangle itself, was more carvings. A sparkling girl and a wolf were on one side, and as I turned the bangle, it told a story through more carvings.

First the wolf grew, into a boy. The girl remained at his side. The next picture showed the two embracing and holding hands.

At first, you might have thought this suggested other meanings, but the last picture showed the two with their arms around each other. They both looked happy, but you could see another man stood behind the girl and a small child between the wolf-man and the sparkling woman.

Jacob's friendship bracelet meant the world to me.

I started choking on invisible tears. Jacob looked confused, and I saw the same look spread across Renesmee's face. She touched Jacob's neck and he shrugged. Edward threw his arms around me.

"Th...Th…thank you Jacob. It's beautiful," I managed to splutter out.

Jacob's face broke into the biggest, brightest smile ever, and he too threw his arms around me. Renesmee joined in as well.

I started laughing, especially when it got very warm on one side of my body.

"As long as you like it, that's all I ask for," Jacob muttered.

We remained silent for a bit as I looked at the bracelet, twisting it round and round on my other wrist. Slowly, Jacob stood. I looked up.

"I'm just going to see…if anybody needs help preparing anything," he said when I gave him a confused look.

"Err…you coming Nessie?" he said, inclining his head towards the kitchen. She nodded and ran towards him, taking his hand.

"We'll see you in a bit, ok?" he said. Edward nodded, and then they left.

"What was that about?" I asked. I didn't remember upsetting Jacob.

"I think he's giving me alone time…some time to give you my present," Edward whispered into my ear. Butterflies flooded my stomach.

"Oh Edward, you didn't have to get me anything. I have everything I need," I whispered back.

He laughed, his mouth stretching wide over his face. But then he put on a serious look.

"Mrs Cullen. As your husband I demand you let me give you your present," he said in a very stern voice.

I frowned back. "Oh, is that how it is. Well maybe I don't want your presents," I said, puffing myself up in pretend disagreement.

"You took everybody else's."

"Yes, I'm not taking yours if you're taking that tone with me," I said, trying not to laugh. I stood up and pretended to stalk away.

"I can always force it upon you," I heard him say.

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed, turning on the spot to glare at him.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said _that,_" he growled.

He jumped up from the couch and ran at me. He chased me round the room, as I ran away at full speed. Others would wonder how we didn't break anything.

Obviously, as it was Edward, he eventually caught up, and I was pinned against the wall. I gasped, breathless.

"So, are you going to accept it?" he growled.

I shook my head, dazzled by his excited eyes. "Nope," I whispered, smiling.

He narrowed his eyes, and growled from deep within his stomach. Then, pressing his body roughly against mine, he kissed me with such force, that I couldn't think. My mind swirled with emotion, and it felt rude not too share.

So I opened my mind, and the response I got was amazing. Tighter against the wall and his body, I managed to release one of my pinned arms and I pushed hard against the base of his back. I heard another growl as we broke from the kiss, only for him to move down my neck.

He moved slowly over my neck, and further down my chest. I had to force _myself___to stop Edward from undoing my corset top, knowing too well the response I would get if anybody walked in. Emmett reactions helped me control my emotions.

"You know, you could always use the camera…" would probably be one of the lines he would use.

"Not a bad idea," Edward whispered. I looked him in the eyes, and realised my shield was still open. He winked and kissed my bottom lip.

"Ha-ha, not now," I whispered back sarcastically.

Edward chuckled.

"Anyway, if that was my present, I'll happily accept more of it later," I said, still breathless.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I could be that cheap?" he said.

I laughed to myself.

"When ever I have I thought that?" I said raising my own eyebrows.

"I guess so. I have some of your gift with me," he whispered into my collar bone.

"Some?" I asked.

"You'll see," he chuckled to himself.

He led me back to the couch and pulled out a box, and a large envelope.

I looked carefully at the envelope and then slowly slid my finger under the seal.

I pulled out a large piece of expensive paper and was shocked with what I saw.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha-ha!**

**Talk about a suspense ending :D**

**Sorry but it had to be done. It should keep all my reader's excited for the next instalment.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**I have to apologise from stealing quotes from the Twilight Movie:**

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed, turning on the spot to glare at him.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said _that,_" he growled.

**I do recall there being some lines similar in Edward's room before he flings Bella up a tree :D**

**It just seemed to fit…so thank you Catherine Hardwick!**

**Please R & R.**

**I'm hoping my next Chapter will involve more of the Cullen's as a whole, and I'm debating inviting the wolf-pack to the party. Will appreciate any comments with your opinion.**

**I think a party will do Bella and Edward some good…there rather horny at the moment**

**:D**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**


	10. Running Away

**Disclaimer: Hello Twilighters. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and these are not my characters. Sorry :(**

**About: Ok, so you find out Edward's present AND there's more on this party. How will Bella manage?**

**No new characters. But more interactions with the characters. Bigger insight to characters minds. Plus I wanted to throw Bella having another freak out in there :D**

**Please R & R.**

**:D**

**I also named this chapter after one of my favourite songs by one of my favourite bands. Elliot Minor 3**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Running Away**

I stared at the sheet of paper.

"Oh…my….gawd!" I repeated. I felt Edward laugh beside me.

"So, do you like it then?" he whispered into my ear.

I turned to stare at him, completely speechless. He began to worry.

"I mean, I should have taken you with me to view it, but I thought you'd like it all the same," he murmured, taking my hand.

I stood up and began pacing the room.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"Bella, what's the matter? Why the big fuss?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at Edward. I waved the sheet in the air.

"What's the big fuss? You bought me a freakin' island for my birthday!" I said, standing up on my toes.

I spun round quickly, re-reading the sheet of paper.

"_Bello Bella_," I whispered, reading the details. "Hey, it's not too far from Isle Esme," I said.

Edward nodded. He stood from the couch and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes, you said the temperature was perfect and you loved every minute of it. I thought it best to have our own island. Isle Emse will always be a reminder of Nessie being…conceived," he said, winking at me. "But I believe that, maybe…this could be somewhere _just_ for us…to create more memories."

I nodded…speechless again.

I looked back to the paper, which held confirmation that the island really did belong to me and Edward.

"Bello Bella?" I asked.

Edward breathed lightly on my neck. "Beautiful Bella," he whispered. I gasped at the name.

"You named this?" I said, lightly tapping the paper.

Edward nodded. "It's Italian, due to your name reference, even though it's off the coast of Brazil. And I thought the words had a certain…ring to them," he said, shaking my necklace of bells, hanging around my neck, so they sung their pearly song. I reached up to my neck and placed my hand over Edwards.

"Thank you," I whispered, nearly choking on dry sobs. Edward smiled softly and leant in for a kiss.

This kiss wasn't as hot as before. It was kind and soft, and told me that he understood just how much I appreciated his gift.

I looked back to read the finer details.

"So it's ours…we can visit it _whenever_ we want?" I asked. Edward nodded, a sly smile appearing on his face.

"Why, what are you insinuating?" he whispered, kissing the base of my neck.

"Oh, nothing," I laughed, "It's just…we have so much free time on our hands…plus it gives me a chance to make good use of my new camera," I added, smiling.

"Well, whenever you want, love," Edward muttered into my skin.

I giggled and cheered quietly to myself, knowing I now owned my own personal piece of heaven. And I was going to make sure I made use of it.

~***~

When I'd finished telling everybody I could about Edward's present Alice took me firmly by my shoulder and shook me really hard.

"Bella, we know…we've know for ages. And if you don't be quiet about it, I'm going to sell your island," she yelled.

I lowered my head, embarrassed by 'showing-off'. Edward hugged me round my waist, and said, "I think it's very cute."

"You would," Alice muttered.

The living room had been cleared, the sofa's had been pushed back further, creating a wider space on the floor. I glanced up at the clock.

"Which kind of people would _start_ a party at 8, especially with only their family?" I whispered to myself.

"You'd be surprised, Bella," Alice whispered, jumping onto my back. She hugged me tight around the neck, before swinging foreword to land facing me.

"You never know, we might have invited a few friends," she added, laughing to herself.

"You didn't?" I said, my mouth falling open, but she merely tapped me on my nose, and went to join Jasper, who was lounging against a wall.

Edward was no-where to be seen, so I stumbled over to Jasper and Alice.

"Jasper, either you get your _lovely _wife to give me more insight, or you use your special ability to calm me down _this instant!"_ I hissed, growling between each breath.

Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked down at little Alice, who was hugging his waist. She shook her head minutely.

"Well, I guess it's my turn then," he said, smiling and then, suddenly a warm, fuzzy sensation filled my body, and I staggered over to one of the moved couches, and flopped back down.

"Stupid birthday, stupid party. You think people would let me know what's going on," I muttered. And then I yelled a little louder, "It's even worse when you find your husband has left you!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she walked in. "Calm down Bella…he has not _left_ you," she murmured.

"It's just as close," I whispered.

Jacob came marching into the living room, and lolled on the couch beside me. "Hey…urgh…hey why has Jasper got that creepy-calming-crap thing going on?"

I shrugged, sinking deeper into the couch.

"There holding some party for me and they won't tell me what's going on. I _think_ they have invited some people, but I'm not quite sure," I hissed.

"You forgot to add that you're freaking out as well," Alice called from across the room. I stuck my tongue out without looking at her.

I looked up to Jacob when he wasn't replying.

He looked like he was trying to preoccupy himself.

"Jake…what are you hiding from me?" I asked, feeling my frustration build a little tenser. He looked down at me, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Jake if you don't tell me, then I'm locking you out of my house and you won't be able to see Nessie ever again," I said. I knew this was a low blow but I needed answers…and if it meant hurting some people…

Jacob looked down and gasped. "You wouldn't," he said, his eyes narrowing.

I shrugged, trying to look uninterested.

"Aaargh!" Jacob suddenly groaned.

I looked back up to him, and his hands were clenched.

"Jake…what?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, but I also cannot can't tell you as well…do you get what I mean?" he asked, his soft black eyes pleading.

"I have no idea what you're on about," I muttered.

Jacob groaned again and dropped his head into his hands.

"I can't tell you as it's a surprise, and also Pixie over there will eat me," he said, chuckling lightly and nodding his head in Alice's direction, "But also I know how much you hate birthdays and surprises, and I really _really_ want to tell you," he whispered.

I glared at him. Wasn't it obvious what he should you?

"So who do you prefer more, me or Alice?" I said, anger flooding through my words.

He sighed. "Don't make me answer. You know it's you, but the reasoning behind both options mean that by not telling you, you will appreciate the surprise more. Trust me, it's really worth it," he whispered, taking my stone hand in his boiling ones.

I glared at him. How could _anything_ make this moment worth waiting for. I growled to myself and pushed myself off the couch. I stormed away through the house, not looking at anybody. I kept my eyes focused on the same point in front of me. It wasn't till I passed the kitchen did I let my control slip.

I smelt something…and that meant bad news…

I stormed into the kitchen to see Esme and Carlisle working over the counter. It was laden with meats, and fruit and cakes. I stared, shocked, worried, and fed up.

"Why do we have food?" I screamed.

Esme jumped, not noticing that I had entered, and Carlisle rested his hand on her shoulder to calm her. He smiled at my outburst.

"Bell, it's for your party," he said smiling.

My mouth fell open again.

"Who is going to eat all that," I hissed, gesturing to the tables filled with ready-made food. "Renesmee sure isn't going to eat all that, and even Jacob couldn't manage that!"

Esme's smiled dropped, and her head lowered. "Bella," she whispered, "I'm sorry, but we can't tell you."

Oh, great, play on my heart strings, make me feel like the bad guy.

I growled deeply and turned on the spot. I walked through the house, anything to get further away from all those 'party people'. I saw the back door, and the open forest.

I ran for it.

I let the wind blow through my hair, and I stared at the darkening sky as I ran. I pelted through tree's, still wanting to just be alone.

'_Why did my birthdays always have to put me in a bad mood? I don't think I'd ever had one that made me enjoy the day.'_ I though to myself.

It wasn't until I'd been running for about 3 minutes did I realise I was being followed. Well, they wouldn't catch me. It would probably be Alice…or Jacob sent on patrol to keep me locked in the house. I forced myself to run faster, to out beat whoever it was. I was faster than Alice, even now when I could no loner claim newborn advantages. I was also faster than Jacob, but then again, vampires could out beat a single 'shape shifter' any day.

I listened for my pursuer and heard they were still pretty close. It could be Emmett or Jasper, they were pretty fast. Male vampires had muscular advantages anyway, but I was still about as fast as they were. I was surprised when I realised I could beat Emmett in races, when as a human I was so embarrassingly bad at any form of exercise. Emmett found it a funny joke to begin with…until I beat him.

I stormed through the forest. I was going through my mind of who else it could be, when the person I hoped, and also didn't hope it was the most, due to him being the fastest of us all, landed on me from above.

I was forced to the floor with immense pressure, but his arms wound their way around me as we crashed to the ground.

We stayed still and silent for a few seconds whilst I gathered where I was and what happened. I also realised I was still mad. He ditched me…and he didn't tell me why.

His arms slowly untwined and I pushed myself away. I stood quickly and faced him.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked, turning my face away. I watched a bird fly away, probably disturbed from its branch.

He took my chin gently and turned me to face him, despite my struggles. "I was going to ask you the same thing," he said, smiling slightly.

"_I_ was trying to get away from a house full of people trying to ruin my day," I hissed. "Plus it appeared, _you _didn't want to come to my help of torture…and pain…and abuse….and…"

My list was cut short by his lips upon mine.

"Silly Bella," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair. "You know I wanted to be there, to help you through Alice's _torture_, you know I did."

I sighed. Of course I knew. I knew deep inside, that there would be a perfectly good reason to his absence. Edward wasn't that ignorant of me.

"You see," Edward whispered, noticing the agreement in my eyes. He hugged me close and continued running his finger's through my hair.

"But…you were gone," I muttered into his chest. I heard and felt his chuckle.

"Yes love, Alice sent me out for…preparations. The guest will be here soon," he said.

I pushed back from him. "You're in this secret as well. You know that I'm dreading this, you know I want my birthday over more than anything, and you're _still_ going along with it?" I yelled, yanking my hands away from him. I turned from him and walked away.

He soon caught up.

"No Edward, don't give me any crap about how _'this is for the best'_ or _'I will enjoy every second'_ because I know damn well I won't," I hissed when he stopped me in my tracks and turned to look at me.

He stared at me then shrugged, and then he continued walking.

'_What the…'_ I thought.

I stood on the spot, glaring at a tree. No, I wouldn't let his silence break me. I didn't want to know, and would rather stand here all night whilst my family celebrated my passing of age.

Nope…I wouldn't budge.

…

…

…

I wasn't interested in what Edward had to say.

…

…

…

But I felt bad for yelling at him like that; maybe I could stand being told _once_ more.

…

…

…

Urgh, he was so annoying.

I shot off in his direction, and soon caught up.

"Fine, tell me what you wanted to say," I yelled.

He turned to me as we walked, and look very innocent. "I have nothing to say. If you don't think you will enjoy your party, then you won't. I just think you should still come to your own party to watch everybody else have fun."

Dam Edward and his way with words…now I felt guilty.

"But…I'm…I…don't…who?" I stuttered. I stopped walking and hung my head. If he only understood my fright behind the party.

Edward stopped too and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What's worrying you Bella?" he whispered, staring intently into my eyes. I sighed. I couldn't tell him, it was too hard…but maybe I could show him.

I shook my head, and stared at the floor. This time he didn't make me look back up, instead he pulled me in close for another hug, but this time I felt the comfort in his embrace. I opened my mind once again, and felt the chill.

I brought up images of my meeting with Mike, and then how my fears connected. I imagined the house full of my old friends, my human friends. I imagined something terrible going wrong, or somebody realising our secret, and then having to explain Renesmee.

I sighed deeply, and coughed back any sobs.

Edward tightened his grip.

Slowly he took my hand, and walked with me. We moved quicker than a human but slower than a vampire. He stayed quite for some time, he looked deep in thought. I kept my eyes on the ground. Then suddenly:

"Bella, do you really think we would be that stupid?"

I gasped. I knew they had been in the past. "I have two words for you Edward: Graduation Party."

"That was different, and you know it was," he said, a grin growing on his face.

We were nearing the house again, and I realised I'd let him drag me all the way back from my tantrum run.

"No, these guests," he began, "know our secret very well."

I slowed my pace, thinking.

Suddenly I got it.

"The wolf pack?" I gasped. Edward merely smiled.

"No freakin' way…you didn't invite Sam's pack and Jacob's?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"And their imprinted _victims_," he said, laughing at my expression.

"No way. They wouldn't travel all the way from Fork's for a _party_."

Edward smiled, and pushed the back door open to our house.

"See for yourself," he whispered in my ear as we walked in.

I heard noise…lots of noise…and most of the voices weren't the usual perfect vampire noise. Suddenly I got excited.

Wait; was I actually looking foreword to this party now? Spending it with people who I loved and knew our secret?

I laughed to myself quietly, but Edward still heard.

"What?" he whispered.

I giggled again. "You know what? I think I will actually enjoy this tonight."

He raised his eyes. "Really?" I nudged him in the ribs.

"Yes, so I don't want you or anybody else rubbing it in if I have a good time, ok?" I said, raising my own eyebrows.

"Oh that won't happen," a small squeak sounded from the corner of the room. Alice skipped into view, and danced around me and Edward. Her smile could have been bigger than her face.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you dare…" I hissed pointing my finger at her.

She hugged me briefly. "Don't worry, I won't," she whispered. Her voice sounded more sincere. I looked at her, checking her expression.

"No, no, honestly," she said, holding her hands up, "I'm glad you've come to your senses, and understand that we wanted the best for you. It's a party with only your closest friends. You _don't_ have too keep secrets, and you _don't_ have to put on a show…jus the way you like it," she said, smiling less manically now.

I sighed, and took her hand as well as Edward's. They led me too the living room.

Just as the crowded room, full of my vampire family, and my wolf-pack boys came into view, I whispered to Alice and Edward.

"I'll thank you at the end of the party. I'm still a little worried."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meep :D**

**Hope you enjoyed, please R & R as most of you lovely people are already doing. So the stories coming to an end soon. I'm predicting about 2 more chapters.**

**:(**

**Also, I'm sorry for those who think I copied the BD idea with the island. But I thought it was cute. Edward followed his father's footsteps, plus who wouldn't want their own island…especially after the couple ruined the last one :D**

**Please R & R**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**

**P.S: This is going to come as a real downer, especially for those who have been praising me on my quick updates (thank you to those people, you know who you are :D) but I am going on holiday to sunny Wales this Sunday. I won't have internet access…or a pc for that matter, so cannot update for around 2 weeks.**

**Yes, I know…I'm sorry :(**

**But I will be hand-writing up my next Fan Fiction stories, so when they come to being typed up they will extra special for you all :D**

**So don't loose faith. I haven't forgotten you all, it's just…I lack resources.**

**I will update as soon as I'm back.**

**Message me if you miss me :D**

**RagdollRanny**


	11. The Party

**Disclaimer****: Nope, sorry, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and these aren't my characters :D**

**About: People I'm back :D**

**This is the last chapter my lovies :D**

**This just finishes off the story nicely. It explains the party, and shows a little of the wolves 'wild side'. As I couldn't think off anything else to write without the story dragging I have ended it with this chapter.**

**Please R & R and enjoy :D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Party**

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the cover of the shadow of the stars and walked into the room. I gripped Alice's and Edward's hand tighter.

"Bella, _breathe," _Alice whispered under her breath.

I giggled hysterically.

I stared out to see the room packed with tall, muscled bodies. Even as a cold, frozen vampire, I could tell the temperature had raised a good couple of degrees. If I was human, I'd be sweating. I stared closer at my crowed, noticing something wasn't right. I suddenly caught on. All the werewolves were wearing clothes.

Not that wasn't normal, but posh shirts and jeans. I was so accustomed to seeing one of the lads strolling round half naked.

I laughed again, until Alice poked me in the ribs.

"If you're going to have a breakdown, tell me first so I can drag you away before you embarrass yourself," she hissed, nudging me in the ribs.

I sighed and shook my head.

Jacob approached me first, and then Sam followed. I guess I was going to get some official pack greeting.

Jacob nodded and then smiled. I grinned back, all the while squeezing Edward's hand tighter and tighter.

"How ya doing Bella," he said, leaning his head closer.

I laughed. "I'm better. I'm such I'll calm down once I've greeted everybody," I said, sighing. Jacob nodded, looking sincere. He pulled away and let Sam approach me.

I felt myself gulp slightly at the powerful aura, I felt rolling off Sam.

"I've been told to tell you to calm down, Bella," he said softly. He smiled gently and I relaxed some more. It was rare to see Sam smile, but I was seeing it happen more and more. I nodded and tightened my free hand to prevent it shaking. I laughed again at the image of myself looking like a young werewolf. I straightened my face and turned back to Sam when I saw Alice glaring at me.

"No, there's no need to worry. I think I have it under control," I said, smiling to show him I was telling the truth. He nodded, after sceptically checking my face for some worried emotion. I continued smiling.

Sam took a step back, and muttered quietly to Jacob. They both looked very professional. Edward leaned in, "You're doing wonderfully Bella, but if you just gave me my hand back for a few seconds." I looked at my clamped hand over his fingers, and gasped before releasing him. He rubbed his fingers gently, and whispered again, "If I had pulsing blood, I swear my fingers would be so numb at the moment," I giggled, quietly, checking that Alice didn't hear. Then as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist (avoiding my fingers) I sunk into his shoulder and calmed all the way, washed over by his intoxicating smell.

Suddenly I was surrounded by hot bodies. I guessed the official greeting was over, and suddenly I was being hugged tightly by hot bodies, and some cool human bodies. I guessed the wolves trusted us enough to bring 'fresh meat' to the party…or they just trusted their immense strength against us. But then again, checking the glances Edward received by both Sam and Jacob, I guess he had been assigned to keep check on everybody's mind. I grinned to myself…such a _normal _party.

Renesmee came dancing into view, her i-pod glistening in her hand. She disappeared to the music system in the corner of the room, and suddenly the room was blazing with music. Very recent popular music…I guess hanging out with wolves who were still only teenagers rubbed off on her.

I heard Edward growl quietly behind me.

"What?" I whispered, worried at his sudden discomfort.

He shook his head, "What happened to good classical music?"

I laughed, and pulled him into a hug. "You can't expect her to totally love old music, no matter how much you force it upon her, love." Edward frowned. "Anyway," I continued, "This is the music she will be growing up too. Her children may hate it just as much as she dislikes some of your music. You have to remember she is half human."

He frowned deeper, until I stood on my toes and kissed his forehead. When I looked back at his face he was smiling.

His smile was a little mischievous.

"What are you planning?" I asked, not trusting him. I pulled away but he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Well," he whispered into my ear, "I hear this song is perfect to dance to," he said, laughing. I felt it roll through his body.

"And how would you know that, you old man?" I said laughing to hide my discomfort.

He looked around the room. "Nearly all these young girls mind instantly thought the same though when the song came on."

I stared into his eyes when he didn't say anything else.

"And…what does that matter…?" I said, instantly regretting speaking.

Edward gripped me tighter, and spun me quickly. I gasped, when I realised what he was planning. Suddenly we were dancing in the middle of the room. "I'm going to kill you," I hissed in his ear. He only laughed some more.

He released one of my hands and spun me on my other. I turned to see Alice and Jasper dancing as well. They looked beautiful. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he stood beside me, whispering in my ear.

"All it needs is one couple to dance, to encourage others."

He revolved us slowly, and I saw the room alive with dancing couples. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Sam and Emily, Quill and Claire (though she was only around 10), Carlisle and Esme, Jacob and Renesmee and all the other wolf couples.

~***~

The night passed quickly. Some wolves had to leave, Quill was the first. Young Claire was getting tired after hours of mindless dancing. Once they had left, some of the wolves miraculously pulled out crates. I sighed. Alcohol.

Soon the room was full of very tipsy wolves and imprinted victims. Jacob and Sam only drank a little. I reckon this was due to their position, and I also believe Jacob was trying to keep a good image in our minds.

"Urgh, it's so difficult to erase the smell of alcohol from your mind. Especially all these chemically processed ones. I can stand beer easier than others," Edward had muttered into my ear. I laughed and then grimaced when I smelt one strong glass nearby.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to drink it, even if you wanted to Mr Cullen," I said, poking him playfully on his shoulder. He looked at me curiously.

"You see, you're under age," I said winking, "Me on the other hand, I can drink as much as I want," I said laughing.

We were leaning against one of the sofas, taking a break, but the music and the happy emotions floating around the room made it hard to resist dancing a little, so as Edward stood relaxed, I wiggled my hips just a _tiny_ bit. I also knew that Edward was enjoying it as well…maybe a little too much.

"Oh, is that how it is? I thought I was an old man a while ago. Now I'm your toyboy am I?" he said, growling seductively in my ear. I nodded, not being able to reply. His emotions had the same affect on me, and now I only wished for us to be alone.

He raised an eyebrow, and I saw the passion in his eyes. I had a sneaky idea…and as it was my birthday I could very well do what I like. I opened the doors to my mind and flooded my imagination with images that would make your own mother cringe. Edward's eyes shot open wide and he gulped a little loudly. I giggled and flaunted away to let him sort out his emotions. Alice stood dancing and she grabbed me and pulled me into the centre of the room where some of the more hardcore dancers were still twirling. Soon Renesmee joined in and we were laughing and dancing in the middle of the room.

It ended the night perfectly. The last of the wolves (minus Jacob) left the house at around 3am, and the house sunk into a peaceful silence. I said my thankyou's and goodbye's to my guests. I hugged my family and said my goodnight's to my family. And then I dragged Edward upstairs, who was still looking very shocked, to our birthday.

I think I received my favourite present once we'd locked the bedroom door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello :D**

**Hope you enjoyed. This chapter has no real story, it just finished the chapter.**

**But don't worry. I already have the first couple of chapters ready for my next story, so you won't have to wait long :D**

**I could have made this chapter an M rated, but I thought I would be best to keep it the same and just let you guess the ending :D**

**Ragdoll Ranny**

**^,..,^**


End file.
